Los Leones Indomables
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Dumbledore decide contratar chantajear a los Merodeadores como la banda que tocara en el baile de navidad. James vs. Lily.
1. Genesis of Next

Harry Potter Fanfic  
"LEONES INDOMABLES"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano   
Advertencia: Derechos reservados de J.K. Rowling, así que no me demanden

Capítulo 1: Genesis of Next

_ -Sevy, tienes que mejorar tu precisión con el teclado  
-Potter, te he dicho hasta el mismo cansancio que soy Severus o Snape!  
-Vaya, que humor tienes Sevy  
Remus me miro mientras yo me encogía de hombros. En un instante, James y Snape se liaban a golpes enmedio del escenario improvisado. David y Peter trataron de intervenir, pero les hice una seña de que se detuvieran.  
-No tiene caso - murmure quitandome el pelo de la cara - deja que saquen sus frustraciones. Sí salímos así, seguro se matan a mitad del concierto y no queremos eso.  
-Quizás, pero... - murmuro Jordan mirandome mientras agitaba el yeso de su brazo - maldita suerte que tuvimos! Faltan 3 días para el concierto!!!  
Asentí a medias mientras se escuchaban unos ruidos en la puerta. Con pereza levante la varita y susurre "alohomora". Al instante, la puerta se abrio y 5 chicas cayeron al suelo pesadamente. Snape y James detuvieron su pelea al ver el espectaculo. Yo simplemente deje la guitarra al tanto me acercaba a la masa de piernas y risas nerviosas. Me puse en cuclillas mientras les sonreía.  
-Supongo que esto fue idea tuya no Laura??  
La susodicha escondio la cara entre sus amigas, no sin antes dirigirte una sonrisa bastante pícara. Yo solo negue con la cabeza mientras sacabamos a las metiches enmedio de protestas y gritos... Se preguntaran como rayos llegue a este momento y porque ahora estoy en la sala de encantamientos rodeado de instrumentos...bueno, eso es una historia que sucedio hace unos 5 meses... _

-Y como ven, la rebelión de duendes tuvo un pesimo inicio porque Ganlf el horrible tenia la manía de.. - el profesor Binns, como siempre, canturreaba en tono soporifero las clases de historia de la magia. Algunos estudiantes estaban tirados sobre el pupitre como si hubiera caído una bomba nuclear sobre ellos. Otros más se miraban y parecían coincidir en que debía haber un cambio de profesor urgente antes de que tuvieran un daño cerebral considerable. Sin embargo, solo una chica parecía estar atenta al 100 de las nociones del fantasma, anotando todo lo que decía a una velocidad formidable.  
-Hey Evans, cuidado incendias la pluma.  
La susodicha, una linda pelirroja de ojos esmeralda volteo a ver a su compañero de pupitre, un chico de cabello rubio entrecano y ojos dorados.  
-Shhh, no me dejas concentrarme Remus - le sonrio levemente y volvía a escribir como posesa. Remus se encogio de hombros y solo marcaba lo que decía el profesor en su gastado libro de historia.  
-No se porque Evans apunta como loca, todo eso viene en el libro - musito una voz detrás de Remus  
-Sí, pero ella dice que puede decir una cosa distinta para los examenes.  
-Moony, en los 7 años que llevamos de estudiantes, el profesor Binns ha dicho al pie de la letra lo que dice el mentado texto!!  
-Calla Padfoot, que nos descubrira.  
El susodicho, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, asintio mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Pero como si un eco se hubiera hecho de forma magica, se oyo una retahila de suspiros. El chico volteo la mirada y vio a 5 chicas mirarle con ojos cariñosos, tiernos y algunos depravados.  
-Vaya pegue que tienes Black - se escucho alguien a lado del chico  
-Si, no me importaria - dijo Sirius con gesto egocentrico pero luego puso cara enferma - si no te acosaran las 25 horas del día y los 8 días de la semana!! Inclusive he visto que se me pierde ropa interior  
-Tienes que contarme esas cosas?? - pregunto el joven de ojos castaños y pelo revuelto  
-Eres mi mejor amigo Prongs - entonces Sirius Black sonrio maliciosamente - y tu ya te le declaraste a Evans?  
La cara de Prongs o mejor conocido como James Potter se ensombrecio.  
-James, no te deprimas  
-Mala tarde - nego el chico tratando de acomodarse el revuelto cabello - me has arruinado el día.  
-No seas dramático. Que Evans sea la unica chica que no te haga caso, no significa nada.  
-Oh sí, desde aquella vez, recuerdas?  
-Tienes que recordarme tu trauma cuando mandamos a Snivellus al lago? Superalo James!  
-Señores Black y Potter - la voz soñolienta de Binns interrumpio la platica - si vuelven a hablar en mi clase, tendre que bajarles puntos y reportarlos con la profesora McGonagoll  
Ambos estudiantes asintieron. Al instante, el timbre mágico sono. El profesor Binns cerro su gastadisimo libro.  
-Quiero un par de pergaminos con lo que dijimos hoy en clase para en una semana.  
-Que! 2 pergaminos! - Sirius grito histerico. El profesor Binns hizo caso omiso de la histeria de Sirius.  
-Deberías cuidar tu imagen - sonrio Remus levantando sus cosas - con esos gritos de niña, dudo que alguna chica te vuelva a dirigir la palabra.  
Entonces varias chicas pasaron a lado de Sirius guiñandole el ojo y diciendole en voz baja "que grito más varonil". Sirius le sonrio a Remus que este nego con la cabeza.  
-Mi estimado Lupin, mi reputación sigue intacta y es más, subio unos puntos...ahora vamos, que James necesita apoyo.  
Sirius salto enfrente de la clase que salía y se encaro enfrente de la puerta como si fuera un guardaespaldas.  
-Atras!! que James Potter va a pasar!  
Pero nadie se hizo a un lado mientras los alumnos salían del salón. Sirius bajo la cabeza algo desilucionado. -Vamos Sirius, no es para tanto, solo lle gane a Ravenclaw - sonrio James viendo que trataban de levantarle el ánimo  
-Pero compadre, fue un juego increíble.. Atrapaste la snitch en 10 segundos, ni con una escoba de un calibre a la Nimbus 1000 lo hubieras hecho.  
-Ya, ya, que me pondrás de colores - diijo James haciendose como que se sonrojaba. Sirius sonrio y se volvio hacia Lupin que hablaba con el profesor Binns.  
-Ya ratón de biblioteca, deja en paz al profesor - le grito Sirius. Remus no contesto y siguio hablando con el profesor. Sirius suspiro.  
-Habra que esperarlo - entonces levanto la vista y vio en la repisa de mensajes un pergamino que tenía atrapada la atención de todo mundo - vaya, al fin, lo pusieron.  
-Que cosa? - pregunto James candidamente.  
-La convocatoria para el baile, ya sabes, el de navidad. Ahora todas las chicas estaran locas por salir contigo galan - le guiño el ojo Sirius. James se sonrojo.  
-No gracias, ya tengo suficiente con esas chicas de Hubblepuf acosandome todos los...  
-Jamie!!!! cariño!!!! - se escucho cuando 3 chicas aparecieron agitando una estola que brillaba diciendo: Te amamos James. El buscador de Gryffindor se oculto tras su mejor amigo.  
-Atrás arpías, cuando me devoren, sera suyo.  
-Ya Sirius! - dijo Anna Liff - queremos ver con quien ira al baile  
-Sí!! - le unieron en coro Ariadna y Joana - vamos Jamie, decide por una de nosotras!!  
Por suerte de James, Remus aparecio por su flanco derecho y Peter Pettigrew, un chico algo redordete, de baja estatura, aparecio por el izquierdo. Al instante, las chicas retrocedieron.  
-¡¡El ejercito de Potter!! - dijeron con reverencia (NdR: o.o porque me sono a Slam Dunk??)  
-Gracias chicos - dijo James mientras corría con sus amigos como si fueran sus guardaespaldas  
-Vamos Potter - sentencio Lupin - sabes que eso te agrada.  
-Agradarme?? En que?!!! Que te lleguen lechuzas diarias, con cartas de lo más... - James hizo un gesto de vómito - aparte te acosen y te roben tu ropa interior!  
-A ti tambien te pasa eso? - pregunto Sirius. James suspiro...  
-Odio mi vida.  
-Será porque la única chica que te interesa, esta comprometida para el baile con Alex Gates?  
-Calla Sirius, suficiente tengo con ver a Lily dandose... - James suspiro - olvídenlo chicos, me duele la cabeza, no quiero travesuras esta noche  
-Pero James, no puedes hacernos esto!! Planeabamos fastidiar a Apollion Pryngle!!! - exclamo Sirius con desesperación  
Pero James ya caminaba rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Antes de que hiciera algo, Remus lo detuvo.  
-Dejalo...necesita pasar las penas un rato.  
-Penas?! Remus, por favor, James es el galan de Gryffindor, prototipo del jugador de quidditch de nuestro colegio, premio anual, prefecto...admirado por las mujeres, odiado por los hombres, especialmente Snape...  
-Te escuche Black - se escucho una voz aspera y fría atrás de ellos - y no me hizo la menor gracia.  
-Ah, Severus - se volvio Sirius con una mueca de asco - acaso no puedes meter tu enorme nariz en otro lado?  
-Más respecto Black - dijo siseante un joven Snape, de cabello negro, de aspecto grasiento y penetrantes ojos negros - o..  
-O que harás?? Echarnos una maldición?? Suficiente hicimos con salvarte tu asqueroso pellejo  
-Sirius! - Remus dijo alarmado - aquí no!  
Snape y Black se miraron de forma amenazante. Muchos hablaban de la rivalidad de James con Snape, el prefecto de Slytherin, pero realmente, Sirius y Severus se tenían cotilla desde hacia largo rato.  
-Bien - Peter elevo su voz chillona - ahora que estan a punto de matarse, podemos salir?  
Snape solo agito su túnica negra con la insignia de Slytherin. Sirius le siguio con compañia de Remus y Peter. Desde el incidente donde Snape había visto la verdadera forma de Remus, se había formado un vículo entre los merodeadores, y él, aunque nada de amistad de por medio.  
-Ahora de que hablaban de San Potter? - pregunto Snape. Sirius bufo.  
-Que siendo tan adorado, porque tiene esos problemas?  
-Es bastante lógico - dijo Remus - te has preguntado si James realmente adora eso?  
-Claro que sí! Me gustaría estar en su lugar!  
Dos chicas de Slytherin pasaron, guiñandole el ojo tanto a Snape como a Sirius. Ambos solo se vieron.  
-Ja, si ya eres famoso - sonrio Peter - tanto como el bola de grasa  
Snape le dirigio una fría mirada a Peter.  
-Sí, pero realmente eso no me interesa - Sirius se llevo las manos a la nuca - las chicas realmente no son un pasatiempo para mi.  
-Por eso todos creen que eres un antisocial - sonrio Remus - tienes tu club de fans, pero desde hace tiempo que no sales con una.  
-Me gusta pasar el tiempo haciendo crucigramas e ideando otras formas de hacer explotar el baño de mujeres - Sirius sonrio pícaramente - ah, fue divertido aquella vez. He madurado  
Los presentes aguantaron una risa que Sirius torcio en su rostro como molestia.  
-Sí, excepto que Myrtle la Llorona realmente hizo acto a su apodo.  
-No fue mi culpa que con eso, perdiera las pocas amigas que iban a verla.  
-Creo que nos hemos desvíado del tema - musito Snape - aunque Potter no es un tema de mi agrado.  
Sirius iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo.  
-James solo ha querido a una persona, pero esa chica jamás le ha hecho caso en su vida.  
-Te refieres a esa sangre sucia?? - Snape se detuvo - como puede caer tan bajo?  
-Lily es muy bella - dijo Peter algo embelesado - al principio era una sabelotodo, pero...  
-Ya, ya - Sirius lo detuvo - sabemos de tu admiración por Evans, estas igual que James..no se que le vieron, es pelirroja y tiene los ojos verdes, que extraña combinación.  
-Sirius, a ti no te agrada casí ninguna chica, estoy comenzando a pensar mal de tí.  
-No me interesa, no le veo algun chiste estar con una mujer, es todo...  
-Que diferente te has puesto - murmuro Remus  
-Oye, cuando te corren de la casa y tienes que vivir en tienda de campaña en el verano no es gracioso. Me hizo recapacitar de mis prioridades.  
-Una de las pocas cosas que concuerdo con el perrito - dijo Snape de forma melosa. Sirius no se contuvo de darle un manotazo en la nuca, pero luego se sacudio rapidamente la mano.  
-Agh, pelo de Snape!  
Severus le dio una patada en la espinilla a Sirius, devolviendole el golpe. Peter y Remus tuvieron que separarlos antes de que se liaran a golpes en ese lugar.  
-Voy a tener que llamar a Dumbledore si ocurre esto - Remus sentencio - han entendido?  
Sirius y Severus se detuvieron, para dirigirse una mirada llena de odio.  
-En fin, cambiando de tema, ya saben del baile de navidad? - pregunto Peter  
-Sí, eso era lo que hablabamos - Sirius se recargo en una pared - creo que hare de guitarrista en la banda.  
-Vamos, no seas tan aguado - Remus le miro.  
-Aguado?! Me lo dice el cerebrito de nuestra clase, que te pasa Lupin?  
-Lo licantropo le llego al... - Snape fue cortado de raíz por una mirada de Sirius señalando su varita - yo estare muy ocupado haciendo deberes, como para ir a un estupido baile.  
-Hmmm, tal vez te haga compañia - dijo Remus. Sirius solo suspiro.  
-Magnífico, somos los merodeadores, famosos por los 4 rincones de Hogwarts, pero no tenemos parejas para un estupido baile, a quien se la habra ocurrido?  
-Pense que sería una buena forma de amenizar las fiestas - se escucho la voz de Dumbledore trás ellos. Como soldados, estos se formaron frente a él, y hasta parecía que una aureola salía de sus cabezas...salvo la de Snape, que miraba hacia el suelo con la mirada pérdida.  
-Lo entendemos director, pero...esto  
-Creo que no iremos - dijo Remus  
-Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Recuerdan lo que paso con eso del sauce boxeador y Snape?  
-Erh, sí - dijo Peter con una voz leve.  
-Bueno, les dije que tendría un castigo, así que sera que ustedes abran el baile.  
Las quijadas de los 4 cayeron al suelo, y antes de que respondieran o alegaran...o pidieran clemencia, Dumbledore ya había entrado al comedor.  
-No puede hacernos eso!! - Remus estaba aterrado  
-Sí, si pueden - Sirius bajo la voz derrotado - ahora tenemos que conseguir pareja  
-Pero, tenemos que apelar!! - Peter estaba pálido, como si el hecho de sacar a bailar a una chica, fuera lo más horrendo sobre la tierra  
-Temo que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes - Snape hizo una mueca mientras su piel cetrina se tornaba roja por el coraje - pero no tenemos opción.  
-Tanto problema les causa salir a bailar, pero si son los merodeadores  
Los 4 volvieron la vista hacia la fría voz. Un joven de cabellos rubios y platinado, así helados ojos azules, los miraba con cierta repulsión.  
-Lucius - inclino amablemente Snape la cabeza. Lucius Malfoy la inclino tambien ligeramente, pero su mirada volvio a ser de desprecio para el grupo - bien, que haran entonces?  
-Primero sería colgarte de tus calzoncillos de la portería de quiddich Malfoy - sonrio Sirius. Lucius puso una mueca, pero esbozo una sonrisa sarcastica.  
-Gracioso Black, no estaras tan alegre cuando Dumbledore los tenga que castigar.  
-Es un estupido baile Lucius - Snape escupio las palabras - no le veo lo interesante.  
-Lucius, te estoy esperando - una chica rubia, bastante guapa, pero con una mueca de asco, agitaba la mano hacia el mencionado - dijiste que iríamos juntos al comedor.  
-Creo que mi "compañera" de baile, me espera - Lucius hizo un ademán de despedida, solo hacia Snape - voy Narcissa.  
-Voy Narcissa - Sirius imito la voz de Lucius - maldito petulante, sino fuera porque el profesor Arka lo quisiera tanto, lo mato.  
-Es el jefe de nuestra casa, que esperabas - Snape sonrio de forma rápida.  
-Entonces... - Remus ahora parecía derrotado - a conseguir una pareja?  
Todos asintieron.  
-No hay otra - Peter dijo exhausto - es el castigo por el secreto de Lunático...

Cuando le contaron a James sobre el baile, ya en la torre de Gryffindor, este no parecio tan molesto como el resto, más bien, se lo tomo de forma triste. Remus solo movía la cabeza. Era por Lily Evans, la cual no paraba de platicar y reír con Gates, en el fondo de la sala común.  
-Me rompen el corazón - dijo James casí con ojos llorosos.  
-Ya, ya compadre - Remus le dio una palmada en la espalda - todo estara bien.  
-Eso espero..a proposito, donde esta Sirius?  
-Esta leyendo algo para el trabajo que nos encargo Owen para la clase de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras.  
-Ya veo, tal vez debería ir a la biblioteca y... - Remus y Peter detuvieron a James.  
-No, ya nos hartamos de verte correr, es hora de que vayas a hacerle platica a Lily.  
-Pero esta con su novio.  
-El que esten todo el día juntos, agarrados de la mano y abrazados, no significa que sean novios.  
-Muy gracioso Remus, muy gracioso - James suspiro - vamos, que posibilidades tengo yo con el??  
-James Potter, quieres que repita tus meritos?  
-Gates es nuestro mejor golpeador, aparte hubiera sido premio anual sino fuera por Lily, se lo cedio el mismo...y yo solo juego bien el quiddich  
-Y tienes buenas notas, eres el primero, luego de Sirius.  
-Sí, ese Sirius, que suerte con las chicas...  
-Pero sabes que a él jamás le llegara a interesar una.. - finalizo Peter.

Sirius bostezo un momento mientras leía "Vampiros y costumbres por todo el mundo". Se sentía cansado, y más porque había estado trabajando en el mapa del merodeador, que pronto estaría listo. Pese a todo, le gustaba quedarse a solas en la biblioteca, a leer sobre las Artes oscuras. Tal vez no le agradaba tanto ser como Snape, pero le parecía fascinante su combate y sobre todo, más ahora con un sujeto que armaba alboroto en el ministerio...llamado Voldemort.  
-Dejame en paz, si?  
Sirius noto una conversación extraña al otro lado de la biblioteca, levanto la vista y vio a una pareja de Slytherin discutir en forma tendida.  
-No Anthony, no quiero ir contigo! - decía la chica con irritación.  
-Susan no va a estar, y necesito una pareja para el baile.  
-No y dejame en paz, ya no quiero...acercarme a tí!  
Sirius levanto una ceja de su lectura de vampiros. Aquella chica, era Laura Duran, de quinto curso de Slytherin. Una vez la había visto hacer pareja en pociones con Frank Longbotton...  
-Laura, por favor..  
No me toques - decía ella, pero era obvio que su cuerpo y sus gestos, decían todo lo contrario, ya que, parecía querer abrazarlo. Sirius nego con la cabeza y trato de concentrarse en la lectura, cuando se escucho un seco golpe. La señorita Pince, la joven bibliotecaría, bastante delgada y con cara de buitre, hizo un ademan de silencio, mientras la chica salía con rapidez. El chico levanto la mirada notando el gesto de Sirius, y se fue. Este solo suspiro mientras cerraba el libro.  
-Porque tendre que ser tan bueno - sonrio levemente mientras salía de la biblioteca

-Así que rechazaste a Wood Cris?? - una joven de cabellos castaños y lentes, Silvia Jordan, una joven morena de cabello rizado y lentes, miraba con embeleso a una preciosa chica de ojos grises y cabello miel, que se tocaba sus cabellos con coquetería  
-Sí, como todos - Cristine Seaman, era la excepción a la regla de Hubblepuff. Aun se preguntaban muchas chicas como alguien como ella no estaba en Slytherin. Aunque los chicos de la misma casa preferian omitir esa pregunta y disfrutar de una belleza así, que además, le había dado muchos premios en concurso de belleza - es mi octava víctima de este mes.  
-Eres incomparable Cris.  
-Gracias, gracias, lo se...nadie se resiste a mí.  
Ambas caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero era obvio, que ningun chico dejaba de prestarle atención a la chica.  
-Je, todos son iguales, nadie puede resistirse a mí.  
Entonces Cris elevo la vista y vio a Remus Lupin con cierto gestio de molestía en la cara.  
-Ese James, mira que olvidar su libro de hechizos en el aula..sino estuviera tan mal...  
-Hola Remy - Cris sonrio coquetamente, y haciendo una pose sexy frente a él, moviendo la cadera hacia un lado mientras ponia las manos sobre la cintura - como estas?  
-Ah, hola Seaman - Remus paso de largo - lo siento, luego hablamos.  
-Pero... - Cris se desconcerto y se volvio - no quieres...  
-Que cosa? - Remus se volvio y le miro seriamente - mira, tengo prisa, luego hablamos.  
Remus dio la vuelta, mientras Cris se quedaba pálida.  
-Cris, Cris, que paso?? - Silvia aparecio frente a ella.  
-Él...él - entonces su rostro se puso rojo, semejante al de una veela furiosa - no me presto atención!!  
-Vamos, de seguro estaba distraído.  
-Pero Silvia, soy capaz de resucitar a un muerto con mi sonrisa...pero él...él ni siquiera me presto atención.  
-Tenía cosas que hacer.  
-No, cualquiera cae ante mí, dejarían su vida por mí, entonces porque él no?!!!!  
-Remus no es como otros chicos, pese a estar con los merodeadores, es retraído y muy serio.  
-Lo sé, lo sé...ese tonto, como se cree al ignorarme?? Nadie lo hace!!!  
-Cris, olvidalo, no vale la pena, además, el baile se acerca y debes elegir tu pareja del año.  
-Cierto - Cris suspiro - tal vez...oye...eso!  
-Que cosa?  
-Lo invitare al baile y cuando quiera ir, le dare el cortón  
-Cris, estas loca??  
-No, pero eso le enseñara a respetarme, a la gran Seaman!!  
-Cris, por favor...  
-Vamos, será perfecto, nadie se olvida de mí y vive para contarlo!!

James al fin dejo de portarse como masoquista, al estar viendo a Lily con su novio, así que fue al campo de quidditch a practicart. Solo cuando jugaba este popular deporte entre magos, James se sentía verdaderamente libre, feliz...superando aun la amargura del amor.  
-Creo que este es mi camino - se decía mientras volaba trás la escurridiza snitch para atraparla nuevamente. Pese al hacerlo 10,000 veces, jamás se aburría, ir por esa esfera dorada, sentir el aire en la cara.  
Entonces fue cuando la vio, una blugger salio disparada hacia su cabeza. Casí con un movimiento acrobatico, giro sobre sí mismo en su "nimbus" y logro esquivarla por un pelo.  
-Pero que diablos - exclamo James viendo hacia el suelo - solo saque la snitch.  
Entonces se quedo helado. Tal vez la distancia le hacía ver cosas, pero una figura netamente femenina le parecía observar, así carcajeandose por lo sucedido.  
-Perdiste la snitch, eh Potter??  
-Lily Evans! - James trago saliva acercandose - tu la soltaste?!!  
Lily asintio con una sonrisa. James no pudo evitarse poner rojo al observar aquella bella sonrisa, mientras sus cabellos rojizos se agitaban al viento.  
-Bueno, al menos llame tu atención - Lily sonrio nuevamente, dejando bastante atarantado a James, pero logro sacudirse la impresión con un rapido movimiento de cabeza.  
-Pasa algo??  
-No, nada, solo porque querías llamar mi atención?  
-Bueno, si no lo recuerdas, la profesora McGonadoll nos asigno juntos para la clase de transformación, tenemos que convertir escarabajos en botones de ropa.  
-Sí, 50 al menos - James suspiro - pero era tarea para en 3 semanas, regresando de vacaciones.  
-De todas formas, tenemos que hacerla.  
-Evans, porque no puedes relajarte un momento?.  
-No, ya me he relajado lo suficiente.  
-Claro - penso James tristemente - con ese chico.  
-A proposito, sabes volar muy bien, te ví y eres estupendo.  
-Erh, gracias - James se sonrojo un poco - que tal si te llevo?  
-En serio??  
-Claro, mi nimbus podra hacerlo.  
-Pero...  
-Vamos, solo sera un momento, si?  
Lily dudo un momento  
-Sabes que no soy nada buena montando escobas, es la unica clase donde no saque buenas notas.  
-Sí, pero se nota que te gusta volar.  
-Me fascina, desde que subí a un avión cuando tenía 7 años.  
-Avión? Esa cosa que usan los muggles para volar?  
Lily asintio...entonces sonrio.  
-Esta bien Potter, quiero ver que tan bien vuelas  
El chico asintio y se coloco delante, para que Lily se colocara trás de él. Sin que le dijera, ella lo tomo de la cintura.  
-Ay Dios - penso el chico apenado - a ver sino me caigo - entonces dio una patada al suelo y salio rumbo al cielo a gran velocidad, ante los gritos de Lily...

Sirius salio fuera del castillo, no le costo mucho encontrar a la chica, la cual parecía sollozar en voz baja, cerca del sauce boxeador. A diferencia de otros chicos, Sirius veía la pena y el protocolo, como algo idiota, simplemente se acerco y se sento junto a ella en la hierba. Esta lo miro sorprendida.  
-Que...haces...?  
-Saludos - Sirius saludo amablemente - Estabas llorando, no???  
Laura apreto la mandíbula un momento, mientras se secaba las mejillas, mirando hacia otro lado. Su gesto había cambiado totalmente, mostrando una mueca de orgullo.  
-Sueñas amigo - le dijo seriamente, pero luego remato con una leve sonrisa. Sirius correspondio el gesto, mientras ahora su mirada se posaba en el lago. Laura lo imito, quedandose así un rato...  
-De todas formas - la chica al fin hablo - gracias por preocuparte.  
-De nada, y trata de sonreír, el gesto serio no te va realmente.  
Laura hizo una mueca, pero dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios  
-Eres el primero que me lo pide.  
-Y tu novio?? No lo hacía él??  
-Él no es mi novio - bajo la mirada y suspiro - jamás me lo había pedido.  
-Pues que idiotez - Sirius se levanto. Laura lo miro con el cejo fruncido.  
-Yo no tengo la culpa.  
-No lo digo por tí, sino por él, no cabe duda de que todos los de Slytherin son una porquería.  
Eso le merecio ganar un puntapie por parte de la chica a Sirius.  
-Oye, eso dolio!  
-Los de Gryffindor tampoco cantan tan mal las rancheras, mira que inundar el comedor principal en el día de Hallowen.  
-Ah, eso fue divino - sonrio Sirius - fue divertido ver como Longbotton pedía auxilio, mientras se ahogaba.  
-Tal vez, pero no es algo cruel?  
-Un poco, pero no es divertido?  
Laura asintio y se levanto, sacudiendose el polvo y las hojitas de su túnica  
-Gracias por el apoyo moral...  
-De nada - Sirius tambien se levanto - solo procura que nadie te pisotee o pase encima tuyo.  
-Lo hare, pero... - Laura se callo al ver la mano de Sirius que tocaba su hombro fuertemente  
-Jamás - reafirmo - que nadie pase encima tuyo.  
La chica asintio algo sorprendida, mientras Sirius sonreía y se daba la vuelta.  
-Cuídate, nos veremos en otra ocasión.  
-Sí, nos vemos - Laura levanto la mano...mientras tambien sonreía..

-Jaque - Peter coloco un peón que amenazaba diagonalmente al rey de Logbotton.  
-No lo creo - sonrio Frank poniendo un alfil, que literalmente, despedazo al peón con un espadazo.  
-Oye, eso no es justo!  
Peter sonrio cuando Remus aparecio con varios libros.  
-Al fin encontre lo que la profesora McGonadoll nos pido para la transformación de los botones.  
-Eso me alegra, a proposito, has visto a James?  
-Debe estar en el campo de quiddich, cuando se deprime, va alla a jugar.  
-No lo creo - Frank señalo la entrada a la sala común. Remus y Peter se volvieron, para que sus bocas cayeran hasta el suelo. James llegaba con Lily Evans platicando como si fueran amigos de hace años.  
-Ese..es...  
-Sí..es...  
No pudieron continuar, ya que Lily le dio un apretón de manos y se despidio. James sonrio y se volvio alegremente hacia sus amigos.  
-Ah, la vida es bella, no? - comento, pero Peter así Remus seguían paralizados - que les ocurre chicos?  
-Parece que nada - sonrio Frank moviendo la cabeza.

Snape bajo su lectura al escuchar como se abría la puerta a las mazmorras de la sala común de Slytherin. Laura emergio por ella, que le saludo ligeramente y se dirigía a su habitación.  
-Que tal esta Black?  
Laure se detuvo. Miro a Severus que seguía en su lectura.  
-De que hablas?  
-Acaso crees que no te ví hablando con ese Gryffindor en las afueras del castillo...  
-Y vas a darme un sermón por ello?  
-Lo haría en otras ocasiones, pero - Severus seguía leyendo - Black me parece mejor persona que Gates..aunque sea algo que no acepte.  
-Eso ya lo creo  
-Aunque por lo que ví...era otra cosa a mi opinión  
-De que hablas? - la chica parecio algo tímida con la pregunta.  
-Crees que no note tu mirada? Tu no eres una persona amable  
Laura bajo la mirada.  
-Sí, lo sé, por eso estoy en Slytherin...tengo las mismas cualidades que buscaba el famoso Salazar en sus estudiantes...  
-Entonces, porque no fuiste grosero con él?  
-Eso..solo yo lo sé- ella sonrio y se dio la vuelta, mientras Snape se volteaba a su vez, hojeando un ejemplar de la historia de Hogwarts.

-Atchis! - Sirius estornudo fuertemente mientras bajaba el ejemplar de vampiros - sniff, espero no estar resfríandome - miro el reloj en la pared de la biblioteca - será mejor irme, ya se hace tarde.  
Sirius tomo el libro y salía del lugar, cuando un chico moreno, Sam Jordan, aparecio con una guitarra en su espalda.  
-Jordan, hermano del alma! - Sirius le estrecho la mano como un viejo amigo. Jordan le correspondio el saludo.  
-Black, brother!! Como la has visto?  
-Morena? - sonrio Sirius. Ambos se echaron a reír.  
-Bien, bien - Sam se detuvo - hablemos serio, ya de seguro escuchaste que en el baile, vamos a hacer una banda para amenizar el ambiente  
-Sí, justamente quería organizar una  
-Pues ya verás brother - Sam saco un papel - aquí tengo el permiso de Dumbledore para armar el mayor destrozo que halla visto este colegio en siglos!  
-Perfecto - exclamo Sirius emocionado - así podre volar la mazmorra de Slytherin!  
-Calma, calma, nos dieron la oportunidad de tocar, no de organizar una guerra civil en el colegio.  
-Hmmm, si altero el permiso con magia, podríamos..  
-No - Sam le quito el papel a Sirius antes de que este sacara su varita - calmate Sirius!  
-Perdón, perdón - suspiro Black - pero este colegio me restringe demasiado..  
-Te entiendo, bien, estas en la banda?  
-Claro - le guiño el ojo - si al menos no puedo volar una de las torres del colegio, hare que el salón principal se parta en dos con la música  
-Así se habla!  
-Shhhhhh!! - se escucho la voz de la Señorita Pince - guarden silencio.  
Ambos asintieron, pero salieron bastante emocionados de la biblioteca..

_Sonreí mientras veía a Sam agitar su yeso frente a James como si fuera un arma mortal. Las chicas me miraron y señale a Laura.  
-Ven, necesitamos ensayar esta canción con una voz femenina.  
Laura se adelanto y tomo la partitura. Daniella y Cris no parecian muy contentas por estar excluídas, pero se sentaron en el piso de la sala para escucharnos. Voltee a ver a David, que se acomodaba entre la batería.  
-Y uno, y dos, y uno, dos, tres..._

Hizashiburi no kimi no half smile  
Wasurerarezu hajimaru genesis of next  
I can't get you out of mind  
Hitori tatazumu Please tell me why...  
But there's no easy answer

genesis of next  
Please tell me! Is this a test?  
Hey baby, do you need some help?  
You are alone... lonely planet

genesis of next  
you just get into  
alone on this planet  
lonely planet 

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Remodele este fic luego de leer varios escritos que me motivaron bastante. Para empezar, decidí cambiar un poco la tónica que se maneja, es decir, hice los personajes un tanto más maduros, en especial a Black (aunque las fans de Sirius deben sentirse desilucionadas), pero tambien tengan en cuenta que salirse de su casa y vivir por su cuenta, hacen a las personas cambiar y madurar de muchos modos (no niego que Black habra sido un tornado en su juventud, pero si por algo fue un acerrimo enemigo de Voldemort, fue porque igual era bastante maduro), igual con James, que deja de ser el petulante presuncioso en otras historias, para volverse mas tímido con respecto a la persona que le gusta.  
Tambien, el título de cada episodio es una "canción", en este caso, es "Genesis of Next", una j-pop, interpretada por Globe (y para los que ven animee, es el ending de la serie Cyborg009). 


	2. The Animal Song

Harry Potter Fanfic  
"LEONES INDOMABLES"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano   
Advertencia: Derechos reservados de J.K. Rowling, así que no me demanden

Capítulo 2: The Animal Song

_Luego de la canción, logramos sacar a las chicas (literalmente a patadas), no es que fueran una molestia, pero la forma en que Cris le coqueteaba al pobre Remus, era para vomitarse. Aparte claro, James miraba a Lily que casí se mataba con la guitarra. Los chicos protestaron, pero nos jugabamos la vida en este concierto.  
Por cierto, he dicho que exagero a veces??  
-Bueno "ese", ensayamos una última rola?  
-Claro David, eso nos servira para ir a dormir más tranquilos  
-Vientos huracanos mi buen - sonrio David - me parece de pelos, simona la cacariza!  
James me miro desconcertado. Pese que David era nuestro baterista desde hacia unos meses, aun no podían entender el acento latino de él.  
-Bien mis compadres, uno, dos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro!

  
When superstars and cannonballs are running through your head  
A television freak show cops and robbers everywhere  
Subway makes me nervous, people pushing me too far  
I've got to break away  
So take my hand now  
  
'Cause I want to live like animals  
Careless and free like animals  
I want to live  
I want to run through the jungle  
The wind in my hair and the sand at my feet  
  
I've been having difficulties keeping to myself  
Feelings and emotions better left up on the shelf  
Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie  
Which one is more human  
There's a thought, now you decide  
  
Compassion in the jungle  
Compassion in your hands, yeah  
Would you like to make a run for it  
Would you like to take my hand, yeah  
  
Sometimes this life can get you down  
It's so confusing  
There's so many rules to follow  
And I feel it  
'Cause I just run away in my mind  
  
Superstars and cannonballs running through your head  
Television freak show cops and robbers everywhere  
Animals and children tell the truth, they never lie  
Which one is more human  
There's a thought, now you decide  
  
Compassion in the jungle  
Compassion in your hands, yeah  
Would you like to make a run for it  
Would you like to take my hand, yeah  
  


_

La sala común de Ravenclaw se ubicaba en una de las torres más altas del castilo, a primeras, parecía similar a la de Gryffindor, pero las escaleras y los pasadizos, le daban un aire más misterioso. Aunque algunos no lo veían así.  
-Me fastidian estas estupidas escaleras! - gimio una Ravenclaw de quinto año. Otra chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules le sonrio.  
-Vamos Rowena, cuando estas en septimo, te acostumbras tranquilamente.  
-Sí Danny, pero tu tienes condición de chico.  
-Que me guste el karate y escalar no significa que sea uno - Daniela McGregor suspiro. Pero en parte tenían razón. Su corte de cabello, corto y apenas con fleco, así su cuerpo delgado, pero fuerte, daban la impresión de parecer más un chico, aunque sus ojos azul cielo eran considerados los mejores entre las chicas de su generación.  
-A proposito, oíste de la apuesta que hacemos?  
-Cual apuesta? - Daniela se detuvo al pie de las habitaciones  
-Sí, Patil y compañia estan organizando una apuesta para ver quien caza a los Merodeadores.  
-Los locos de Gryffindor?? Y de que trata?  
-Ver quien conquista a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter y Peter Pettegrew para el baile  
-Peter tambien? Wow, eso es estar desesperadas!  
-Oh vamos, es lindo, mientras no coma como rata - musito la chica. Ambas soltaron una risita.  
-Y bien Daniela??  
-Oh bueno - la chica saco 10 galeones - apuesto 10 que me quedo con Severus Snape  
-Severus?? Pero nadie dijo nada de él...  
-Yo sí - sonrio maliciosamente.  
-Danny, se que llevas años enamorada de él  
-Claro que no, como me parece un imposible, pues es un reto.  
Rowena entorno los ojos.  
-Sí, sí, lo que digas...pero a mi me sigue pareciendo un idiota.  
-No cuando lo ves bien, entonces, entra en la apuesta??  
-Sí el pelograsiento esta dentro - sonrio la joven...

Severus Snape, prefecto de Slytherin, solto un estornudo. SIn embargo, recupero la pose. Se encontraba frente al espejo, practicando su siempre gesto malgeniado. Se podría decir que era un egolatra a escondidas.  
-Sí Severus, un día llegarás a ser grande - se decía - las estrellas lo dicen.  
-Claro Severus, con lo feo que eres, llegarás a ser el rey de lo grotesco.  
El chico de piel cetrina casí salta de la impresión al tanto que se escuchaba una fuerte carcajada.  
-Vaya Severus, tambien tienes aptitudes para el ejercicio, deberías ir a una olimpiada muggle.  
-Remus! Donde demonios estas?!!  
-Veo que me reconocíste... - se escucho la voz aun entre risas - estoy en el espejo.  
Snape se volvio y efectivamente, estaba la cara de Remus através del espejo, mostrandole un gesto con la cara bastante elocuente.  
-Como diablos llegaste aquí?? Es la mazmorra de Slytherin.  
-Solamente tuve que hechizarlo...sabes que estos elfos domésticos son bastante útiles.  
-Cuando te vea en el comedor, yo te...  
-Tranquilo hombre, además, hay mensaje de James. Hay que reunirnos, ya sabes donde. Tenemos que discutir lo del baile y como librarnos de esa cosa  
-Yo no recibo ordenes de ese Gryffindor - dijo Snape casí escupiendo las palabras - así que puedes irte largando de una vez.  
-Vale, solo te avisaba, deberías controlar ese carácter o no tendrás pareja para el evento...nos veremos chico "lindo"  
La cara de Remus desaparecio entre carcajadas mientras la piel cetrina de Snape se ponía roja por el coraje...

-Así que Evans te vio en tu Nimbus 1000?? - pregunto Frank con curiosidad. Longbbton era amigo de los Merodeadores. Era uno de los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts y aparte tenía una prometedora carrera como Auror. Aparte claro, era apuesto y tenía una novia preciosa. Sin embargo, lo más destacado era su sencillez, lo cual le granjeaba muchas simpatías.  
-Así es - dijo James con cara de estar soñando - y no solo eso, sino paseo conmigo, pueden creerlo?  
-Sino hay fotos del evento, yo me hago a un lado - sonrio Peter sirviendose algo de jugo de calabaza.  
-Claro que sí! - dijo James desesperado - no me creen??  
-Peter solo bromea amigo - comento Sirius dejando su lectura sobre los vampiros - además, si Remus y estos dos dicen haberte visto platicando con la chica, es algo increíble.  
-Que quieres decir con eso?? - James fruncio el cejo.  
-Vamos, eres tímido por naturaleza...  
-Yo tímido?? Deberías verme haciendo payasadas, si quieres vamos ahora a inundar la mazmorra de Slytherin!  
-Eso debíste decir ayer cuando estabamos de humor - dijo molesto Peter - ahora hay que prepararnos para ese horroroso baile.  
-El caso James - intervino Frank - es que eres tímido, pero con las chicas...es extraño, siendo el chico perfección de nuestra casa.  
-Erh - James se puso rojo - no es lo mismo, saben de mi aspecto  
-Y dale con tu aspecto - Sirius sonrio - deja eso atrás amigo...  
-Hmmm, es porque tu no tienes lentes y este cabello como si fuera gato mal peinado - James se miro el cabello - como puedo gustarle a una chica así? Y más a Evans??  
Frank, Sirius y Peter se miraron. Este nuevo James era aun peor que el anterior.  
-No se como eres tan seguro para atrapar la snitch y no para invitar a una chica al... - Frank se detuvo. Sirius iba a decir algo, pero igual se quedo callado. Peter ni se diga. James los miro  
-Eh? Chicos? Que ocurre?  
-Hola James, buenos días...  
Esa voz. Esa voz era de...  
-L-Lily - James se volvio como robot - tuu??  
-Sí, yooo - remarco la chica con sorna. James se puso rojo ante la broma de la chica, al tanto que Sirius se golpeaba la cara con la mano.  
-Como estas?  
-Como estoy?  
-Sí, como estas?  
-Pues...no se... - James comenzo a temblar, comenzando por la pierna izquierda. Lily lo miro extrañada.  
-Potter, estas bien??  
-Yo..pues...auch!! - James casí grito al sentir un pellizco en la espalda. Se volvio y vio a Sirius a su lado, silbando inocentemente. Le dirigio una mirada de ira - erh, perdona, estoy bien, gracias y tu?  
-Ahh, pues pasandola, no te olvides que debemos hacer esa tarea sobre los escarabajos.  
-Ah, cierto, con el paseo de ayer, lo olvide por completo. Que tal si lo hacemos hoy y mañana, para que estes lista para el baile de navidad.  
-Me parece perfecto - sonrio la chica - bueno, nos veremos luego de clases, vale?  
James asintio, aun apenado y tan pronto se despidio, se sento en la mesa, pero vio con horror las caras de sus amigos.  
-Tarea?? - pregunto Peter.  
-Perfecto?? - sonrio Sirius  
-Paseo?? - comento Frank.  
-Oigan, oigan!! - James estaba rojo - solamente haremos la tarea, es todo!!  
-Vamos galan, es tu oportunidad! - exclamo Sirius emocionado - para pedírle que salga contigo!  
-Eh..no..no puedo...  
-Claro que sí, no te pongas necio, ahora echa toda la carne al asador!  
-Al asador??  
-Una frase muggle que oí por allí - Frank le animo - vamos matador, ve con todo!  
-Pero...pero..  
-Creo que debería dejar esa idea de a lado - suspiro Peter. Todos se le quedaron mirando, cuando el chico señalo a un lado suyo. Lily se acerco a Alex, de septimo año, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se sentaba a su lado en la mesa. Sirius volteo a ver a su amigo, que tenía un gesto de derrota.  
-James, no hagas caso...  
-Lo ven? - suspiro mientras se levantaba - no tengo oportunidad, será mejor ir a estudiar antes de mi clase de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras.  
-Vaya - Frank hablo cuando James se había alejado - se puso muy mal.  
-Realmente quiere a esa chica, pero - Sirius nego - Alex es un buen chico, y esta en buen plan con Evans...hasta se dice de un compromiso.  
-Es la ventaja de ser muggle como ella - comento Peter - a proposito, donde esta Remus?  
-Ese loco? Debe estar en la biblioteca, ya sabes... - finalizo Sirius mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de jugo de calabaza. Al bajarla, noto a Laura, la chica de Slytherin, salir del lugar a gran velocidad...

Remus veía con interes la portada de un libro sobre la historia de Hogwarts. Entonces miro su reloj.  
-Ya se me hizo tarde para desayunar, pero bueno - sonrio mientras sacaba un emparedado y le daba un mordisco. Sin embargo, lo volvio a guardar - no tengo hambre...lo comere mejor entre las clases.  
Mientras seguía revisando los anaqueles, una figura la observaba a unos metros atrás.  
-Cris, estas segura de hacer esto??  
-Silvia, no molestes, se lo que hago - la guapa chica casparreo - bien, alla voy  
Silvia suspiro mientras su amiga se dirigía hacia Remus con un paso bastante provocativo, y que pese a la larga capa que traía, desperto las miradas lascitivas de los presentes.  
-Bien, con esto tendre para.. - Remus se volvio con un montón de libros, pero sin querer, choco con alguien que mando al suelo.  
-Auch! - exclamo Cris mientras le caía encima un libro sobre hechizos - ten más cuidado!  
-Disculpe señorita - Remus se inclino dandole la mano - me permite?  
-Erh... - Cris sacudio su cabeza y vio a Remus sonreírle. Era su oportunidad, así que disimuladamente, desabrocho un botón de su camisa, dejando ver algo de su escote - claro lindo.  
Pero para su sorpresa, Remus parecio ni notarlo, sino que la levanto mientras sacaba una varita.  
-Permítame - musito - Accio!  
Los libros se dirigieron al chico, que los tomo uno por uno y los puso sobre una mesita y al instante, aparecio un cepillo de ropa. Para sorpresa de Cris, este comenzo a limpiarle la capa.  
-Perdone, los libros estan algo polvosos y su uniforme podría arruinarse.  
-Erh, sí - la chica lo miro algo desconcertada - gracias...  
-No hay de que.. - Remus seguía con su sonrisa, cuando se escucho un ruido extraño. Cris se puso roja.  
-Oh diablos - penso avergonzada - por estar con esto, se me olvido desayunar...que pena!  
Pero entonces vio como Remus sacaba algo de su capa. Era un emparedado.  
-Tome, yo no tengo hambre, creo que a usted le caería bien.  
-P-Pero...yo...  
-Vamos, no me lo rechace - Remus tomo la mano de Cris y le puso el emparedado - bueno, me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, disculpe las molestias.  
Cris no supo que decir o hacer, hasta que se oyo el ruido de la puerta de la biblioteca cerrandose. Silvia se acerco desconcertada.  
-Amiga, que paso??? Lo dejaste ir!  
-Eh? - Cris reacciono y miro el emparedado - ese tonto!! Volvio a engañarme!!  
-Pues no lo creo, se porto muy lindo.  
-Ja, es como todos, yo lo descubríre! - Cris elevo la mano para tirar el emparedado, pero se detuvo, para luego darle un mordisco de forma molesta...

Las clases habían pasado. Al fin había llegado la hora del descanso, el cual aprovechaba muy bien Sirius, al tomar una siesta en las afueras del castillo. La profesora McGonadoll se había portado muy dura con los encantamientos transformadores y el chico estaba literalmente agotado, especialmente porque le había tocado Mónica Pansky, una chica muy bonita, pero terriblemente mala para la magia, casí como un squib. Además de ello, la chica en mención le había pedido ir al baile, claro que Sirius la rechazo. Por suerte, la chica tenía tan mala puntería, que el maleficio que le lanzo, le cayo al pobre Peter que aun seguía eruptando burbujas..  
-Y ahora que hare?? - Sirius miro 3 cartas de 3 chicas distintas, tanto de Hublepuff así de Ravenclaw. En otro tiempo, Sirius con gusto habría ido con las 3 chicas sin que se dieran cuenta, pero ahora veía eso como algo muy lejano.  
-Sin saber que hacer, eh??  
Sirius se levanto y vio a Laura sonreírle.  
-Ah, que haces aquí?  
-Dar un paseo...la clase de aritmancia me dejo agotada.  
-Ahh, ya veo... - Sirius vio las cartas - a esto te referías, eh?  
-Sí, es bastante pesado estar tirando este tipo de cartas.  
-A que te refieres?  
Laura saco 10 de su capa.  
-Wow! Eres fatal, debes tener muchos admiradores!  
-Sí, pero, no me interesan...no me gusta que me elijan.  
-Ahh, modesta la chica, eh?  
Laura volvio a mostrar su sonrisa, mientras levantaba la cara. Sirius noto entonces porque se daba el lujo de escoger. Era realmente una chica muy bonita de cierto ángulo...pese a ser de Slytherin.  
-Esa mirada tuya me dice que no te agrado, cierto?  
-En parte nada más - Sirius se recargo en el pasto - siendo de Slytherin, eres enemigo jurado.  
-Ahh, tan drástico eres?  
-Hmmm, sí, algun problema?  
-No, ninguno... - Laura bajo la mirada. Sirius fruncio el cejo. Por un momento, creyo ver que la chica se sentía decepcionada, pero luego emitio su sonrisa - oye, y si alguien de mi casa, te invitará al baile?  
-No lo ha hecho nadie.  
-Pero..si lo hicieran?  
-Ahh, quien sabe...no me gustaría salir con personas tan torpes y superficiales  
-Hey! - Laura puso gesto de molestia.  
-Perdón, pero la gente de tu casa, la mayoría, son muy superficiales, solo les importa ganar y ser el mejor, a costa de los demás...solo mira a nuestro amigo Severus.  
-Pero es tu amigo..  
-Solo por el momento, por algo que paso - Sirius fruncio el cejo - sino, lo habría colgado de los anillos de quiddicht  
Laura solto una risita.  
-Bueno, no voy a negarlo, yo tambien soy un poco así, solamente que no tanto. Aparte Zabine es buen chico.  
-Y porque no vas con él??  
-No me interesa, demasiado...perfecto - ella hizo un gesto como que temblaba - no me atrae. Pero los Slytherins no son tan malos  
-Ahh, esta bien..no me gustaría platicar con alguien como ellos, los aborrezco.  
-Eh..no crees que estas siendo muy duro?  
-Tal vez, pero me gusta mi casa y no me gusta que nadie la insulte. Ravenclaw y Hublepuff no hacen nada, son buenos amigos y aliados, pero Slytherin...me revienta el hígado.  
-Tal vez... - Laura se levanto - pero no te ensañes, tengo que irme...  
-Esta bien, nos vemos - Sirius se volvio, recostandose en la hierba. La chica dio media vuelta, mientras suspiraba...  
-No te preocupes, si fuera así, no estaría hablando contigo - escucho. Ella se detuvo - y que ese tipo no te vuelva a molestar o le rompo la cara.  
Laura se quedo un rato, como esperando...pero emitio una leve sonrisa y comenzo a caminar rumbo al Castillo...

Snape miraba la escena desde un vitral dentro del castillo, cuando sintio que alguien le pellizcaba en cierto lugar...  
-Aghh! - Severus salto desconcertado. Se volvio molesto hacia cierta persona que solo era capaz de hacerle eso...sin matarla.  
-Hola Sevy!!  
-Daniela! - exclamo Snape escupiendo las palabras - no vuelvas a hacerme eso!  
-Ya, ya, no seas amargoso, aunque cuando te enojas, tu piel se vuelve normal. Sabes, deberías asolearte más seguido..  
-Niña! Acaso no me tienes un poco de respeto??  
-Que seas un año mayor que yo no significa que me trates como una - la chica puso cara de molestia. Severus suspiro.  
-Vale, que demonios quieres?  
-Que amable Sevy - sonrio la chica mientras Snape suspiraba, al tanto que le mostraba unos apuntes en el pergamino. Snape hojeo las hojas y solto un largo suspiro.  
-Simple, debes calcular la trayectoría de Jupiter durante el periodo que estamos, claro, con el uso de la regla de los 5.  
-Wow - Daniela miro el esquema - tienes razón. Eres un genio!  
-Aja, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Ya ya mi Sevy, no seas tan enojón - la chica se acerco. Severus se alejo unos pasos.  
-Daniela...  
-Acaso te molesta mi presencia?  
-Me molesta lo que me haces - murmuro el Slytherin bastante encrispado. Daniela le sonrio coquetamente.  
-Sevy, yo...  
-La respuesta es no...  
-Eh? Todavía que te lo pido, te niegas??  
-Como no voy a negarme - fruncio el cejo - sabes mi posición respecto a esto.  
-Ah sí, la pose "Black", me la se de memoria.  
-Black? - Severus levanto una ceja. Daniela sonrio para sus adentros.  
-Sí, todas las chicas saben que ustedes son de los pocos solteros...hemos comenzado a pensar mal de ustedes, saben?  
-Ja, para lo poco que me importa - se volvio Severus.  
-Sí, se que no son del otro bando - sonrio Daniela - pero creo que sería más fácil convencer a Black de salir conmigo...  
-Eh?? Que cosa?  
-Así es. Aposte con mis amigas 10 galeones a que salía conmigo.  
-10 galeones? - Severus le miro agudamente - y cuanto fue de mi parte?  
-Quien dice que aposte por tí?? - repuso ella maliciosamente  
-Erh, no se... - Severus trago saliva  
-Bromeo - la chica disfruto la cara de desconcierto del joven - fueron 20 galeones.  
-Vaya, buena cantidad...  
-Sí, con eso podría muchas cosas. Vas a reconsiderarlo?  
-No - Severus se cruzo de brazos - para nada.  
-Escuche del castigo que les puso Dumbledore - Daniela lo miro de forma extraña - se porque fue...  
Los ojos de Severus se abrieron desmesuradamente.  
-Tú...  
-Licantropo...lo sé perfectamente. Sabía que se me hacía conocido el patrón, pero con los rumores...  
Severus suspiro. Daniela, pese a sus calificaciones, era suspicaz...  
-Todas se encantarían al oír esto - dijo la chica con brillo en los ojos.  
..Y una chismosa increíble, le salio una gota de sudor al joven.  
-No lo divulges, por favor  
-No te preocupes Sevy, no lo hare. El superior Lupin merece una oportunidad.  
-Vaya, no pense que tu pensarás de esa manera  
-Solo ustedes, los de Slytherin pensarían así - Daniela mostro su insignia de Ravenclaw - y me parece algo muy malo de su parte  
-Esa es nuestra forma de pensar, algun problema??  
-No, solamente que se ven lindos, pensando que podrían ser de otra - Daniela volvio a guiñarle el ojo. Severus levanto la vista. Esta niña no solo tenía el poder para fastidiarlo, sino tambien para hacer que hablara de más.  
-Esta bien, pensare eso... - dijo el Slytherin dando por terminada la charla.  
-Pensar?? Te refieres a...  
-Lo pensare - Snape se dio media vuelta mientras caminaba a su acostumbrado paso rápido. La chica dio un brinquito de felicidad mientras alcanzaba a Severus...

James daba un paseo antes de su próxima clase, que sería Defensa contra las artes oscuras. En vano, durante toda la clase de transformaciones trato de hablar con Lily, pero debido a que estaba en buena platica con Gates, evito hacerlo. Aun ante las miradas amenazantes de Sirius y el resto de los merodeadores que lo hostigaban a que dijera algo.  
-Vaya, que puedo hacer?? - penso el chico ajustandose la montura de los lentes - ella va a salir con él y eso no puedo evitarlo.  
-James!  
El chico desperto de sus pensamientos y vio a Hagrid, el guardabosques y amo de llaves de Hogwarts acercarse.  
-Hagrid, hola, que haces??  
-Llevar algunos alimentos especiales a la cabaña - señalo un saco que traía a sus espaldas - tengo que cuidar de unos unicornios que enfermaron.  
-En serio?  
-Sí, parece que resultaron afectados por los cambios de clima que ha habido últimamente.  
-Ya veo - sonrio James - me gustaría ir a verlos.  
-Ah no James, no se puede. Los unicornios no aceptan muy bien la cercanía de los hombres.  
-Ah, cierto, el profesor Arkan nos menciono de eso.  
-Sí - suspiro Hagrid. James se acerco aun sonriendo.  
-Vamos Hagrid, algún día llegarás a ser profesor de criaturas mágicas, ya verás  
-Bueno, espero que sí. Hace años que deseo un puesto docente, pero..  
-Ya, ya - James le dio unas palmadas a lo que podía de su espalda - ya verás que un día serás maestro e inclusive le darás clases a mi hijo, te lo aseguro.  
Hagrid mostro una gran sonrisa através de su barba. El joven Potter siempre sabía animarlo.  
-Gracias James, espero sea pronto. Alguna jovencita que le hallas echado el lazo, eh?  
-Pues - el chico se ruborizo. Hagrid solto una estruendosa carcajada.  
-Ya veo, así que alguien si te interesa, quien es??  
-Bueno - James mantenía la vista abajo - Evans...  
-Lily Evans, la novia de Alex Gates, el premio anual?  
Potter asintio, mientras Hagrid se quedaba pensativo.  
-No le vayas a decir a nadie, me daría pena.  
-No te preocupes - Hagrid seguía pensativo - oye, que tal si la invitas a venir a mi cabaña, tal vez le interesen los unicornios.  
-Pero Hagrid, ella es..  
-Sí, se que es novia de Gates, lo se bien, sin embargo, oí rumores sobre su relación algo extraños.  
-Cuales? - James abrio los ojos.  
-Bueno, Gates es un buen chico, pero últimamente se ha interesado demasiado en lo que hara saliendo de Hogwarts y pues...se dice que conseguira trabajo en Alemania.  
-Alemania?? Vaya, esta muy lejos.  
-No si sabes teletransportarte - sonrio Hagrid - solo que digamos, Lily no se ha tomado muy bien eso.  
-Como??  
-Ayer la ví llorando a las afueras del campo de quiddicht mientras me dirigía a mi cabaña con los unicornios.  
-En serio?? - James se desconcerto. Entonces comenzo a tocarse la barbilla pensativo - comienzo a entender.  
-Bueno James, tengo que irme, me esperan los unicornios.  
-Hagrid, hasta cuando los tendrás en tu cabaña?  
-Hasta pasado mañana, porque luego debo ir a cortar los árboles para navidad... - Hagrid se volteo mientras le guiñaba el ojo - suerte  
-Sí, muchas gracias por la platica - James emitio una tenue sonrisa mientras entornaba los ojos...

Laura miraba con cierto hastío los escarabajos que había que triturar para la clase de pociones...  
-Aburrida?? - se escucho una voz a lado de ella.  
-No, odio los insectos - dijo con cierta repulsión la chica hacia la joven de Ravenclaw, que era ni más ni menos que Daniela.  
-Permíteme - la chica de un poderoso golpe, aplasto los escarabajos mientras los ponía en el caldero de la Slytherin.  
-Gracias McGregor, tu fuerza es legendaria  
-No es nada. El karate da la condición - sonrio la chica - acaso eres amiga de los merodeadores?  
-Porque lo dices??  
-Te he visto platicar con Black.  
-Ah, solamente hemos cruzado palabra algunas veces.  
-Oh - la chica entorno los ojos maliciosamente - a mi no me lo parece.  
-Eh?? Que quieres decir? - Laura desvio la mirada  
-Vamos, te gusta, no?  
Laure suspiro, pero sonrio..  
-Hmmm, podría ser perfecto para mí - dijo entre dientes. Ambas amigas soltaron una leve risita, cuidando que el profesor no las viera.  
-Ya veo, entonces...  
-Es lindo, un poco tosco, pero...realmente no se...me da lo mismo ahora.  
-Sales aun con ese idiota?  
-Owen no es un idiota...bueno, un poco tal vez..  
-Esta bien, no quiero discutir eso...si vas a ir con Black al baile, entonces tendré que ir por Snape.  
-Un momento, como que ir al baile?? Severus y Sirius que tienen que ver aquí?  
-Los superiores Black y Snape estan en una apuesta. Quien logre ganarlos, tendrá una prima de varios galeones.  
-Ohh, interesante...dinero, no?  
Daniela asintio mientras echaba la bilis de armadillo disimuladamente.  
-Será un buen premio.  
-Hmmm, pero sospecho que no lo haces solo por eso - Laura noto un extraño brillo en los ojos de la chica, la cual sonrio.  
-Sí, como los tuyos, pero prefiero guardarlos.  
-Entiendo - correspondio el gesto - que tal si hablamos en la cena?  
-Será perfecto colega - Daniela le estrecho la mano...

Lily se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor. El día la había dejado agotada y ahora lo que menos quería, era leer algo más sobre vampiros. Entonces escucho un zumbido y vio un sobre que se dirigía flotando hacia ella. Lo tomo y al abrirlo, emitio una leve explosión. La chica en lugar de molestarse, solto una leve risita.  
-Esos tontos - miro la carta sabiendo quien la había enviado...tal vez sería una invitación para ver una explosión en los baños de mujeres o ver como varios Slytherins se quedaban sin ropa, pero se sorprendio de ver el mensaje...

_

Se que es una dama que esta comprometida,  
Pero me gustaría invitarla a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.  
La espero afueras del castillo.  
De su atento admirador...  
Ja, creíste que te lo diría -?

_

-Vaya locos - sonrio Lily. Se quedo un momento pensativa, pensando en ir. Entonces levanto la vista hacia Alex, su novio, que estaba sumergido en varios libros. Su salida del colegio se aproximaba y ella lo entendía, tenía mucho que estudiar para pasar los EXTASIS, pero últimamente se había tornado muy frío y distante...demasiado distante.  
Entonces la chica opto por levantarse y salir de la sala, sin decirle a Gates. Al instante que el retrato se abrio, 3 figuras emergieron entre los sillones sonriendo ampliamente.  
-Eso estuvo perfecto chicos - exclamo Sirius.  
-Sí, más que perfecto - dijo contento Remus - no pense que Lily abandonara una sesión de estudios  
-Pero ese no era el mensaje que quería James en la carta - Peter señalo el pergamino original, donde solo decía: "Te espero afueras del Castillo..."  
-Bah, es que James es un tarado en eso..decídimos cambiar un poco el mensaje.  
-Glup - Peter trago saliva - que habran puesto en su lugar?  
-Vamos, al fin el chico nos pide ayuda, es bueno darle todo nuestro apoyo, no es así camarada Remus?  
-Así es, camarada Sirius.  
Mientras ambos reían, Peter le salio una gota de sudor (erh, se que esto no esta en los libros de Rowling, pero bueeeno UUU).

Mientras, en el despacho de Dumbledore...  
-Señor director, me parece algo...fuera de lo normal dejar que una banda compuesta por aficionados amenice el baile..  
-Minerva, no se preocupe - Dumbledore sonrio mientras se recargaba en su asiento - será bueno, así los jovenes oíran su propia música.  
-Puede ser, pero...Black dentro de la banda??  
-Ah, bueno, es un buen guitarrista, que puedo hacer respecto a eso?  
-Señor, sabemos de las lócuras de Black. Se que intentara algo durante el evento, puedo asegurarlo.  
-Entiendo Minerva, pero confio en los jovenes Black y Jordan...no creo se atrevan a volar el salón o al menos inundarlos en nuestra presencia, jeje.  
-Me gustaría compartir su confianza Albus, pero esos jovencitos...  
-Minerva, Minerva, calma...ellos estaran bien, estaremos vigilando, ya verá.  
-Bien - la profesora McGonadoll guardo postura - y cual es el nombre de la banda en cuestión?  
-Los leones indomables  
-Leones indomables?? - la profesora respingo - pues, creo que daran problemas.  
-Eso lo veremos - dijo Dumbledore sin prestar mucho atención a esto último...

_-Perfecto mis hermanos, perfecto, a este paso, vamos a demoler todo el edificio, como una vieja cobacha!  
Los demás asintieron contentos. Eso era precisamente lo que queríamos demostrar en este concierto..._

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
No hay mucho que decir con este capítulo. Simplemente la canción que se uso, ni más ni menos, The Animal Song, de Savage Garden. Se preguntaran quien es David, bueno, los personajes se iran introduciendo poco a poco en la trama.  
Tambien quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron reviews pasados por este fic, en el proximo capítulo espero contestarlos. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	3. The Fourth Avenue Cafe

Harry Potter Fanfic  
"LEONES INDOMABLES"   
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano   
Advertencia: Derechos reservados de J.K. Rowling, así que no me demanden

Capítulo 3: El Café de la Cuarta Avenida

_  
-Lar que que... -L'ArcEnCiel - murmuro Remus - que no sabes frances? Significa "Lágrimas en el cielo"  
Mire a mi compañero y negue con la cabeza.  
-Viva la reina Madre - comente con deje patriotico.  
-Ustedes los ingleses son demasiado egocentristas - murmuro David. Le mire con gesto molesto - es un grupo de música japonesa.  
Enarque una ceja y mire la letra.  
-Hmmm, no entiendo nada, esta en chino. Pense el grupo se llamaría "Tekedamuchido"  
-Es Japonés - me corrigio Remus. Le mire con hastío mientras James sonreía  
-Por la traducción, me gusta...aparte sera un reto cantarla  
-Por favor Prongs - le dije con desesperación  
-Vamos, será algo novedoso para el baile. Como le dicen a esto? - pregunto Sam  
-J-pop - sentencio David - y se caracteriza por una buena guitarra  
Eso hizo que enarcara otra ceja.  
-Guitarra??  
-Sí - sonrio David - mucha guitarra  
-Eso me gusta - tome mi Davidson - vamos, que no perdamos el tiempo! Todos me miraron con la cara de siempre. Se siente bien que te conozcan tanto tus amigos._

Kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne  
Iro do rareta kioku ni yosete  
Sayonara Ai o kureta ano hito wa  
Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita

Togire nai kimochi nante  
Hajimekara shinjite na katta  
Utsuriyuku machi nami ni tori nokosareta mama

Yuki kawau ano hito bito ge imawa  
Touku ni kanji rarede  
Zawamekisae usurete wa  
Tameiki ni kiete shimau

Kuuseki ni mitsumerareta  
Taikutsu na kyuujitsu ni wa  
Owaru koto naku anate ga nagare tsuzuketeiru

Wakatteitemo kizukanai furishite  
Oborete itayo itsudemo  
Dare ka no koto omotteru  
Yokogao demo suteki datta kara

Ato. . . Dore kurai darou?  
Soba ni. . . Itekureru no wa  
Sou. . . Omoi na gara toki o kizande itayo

Yosete wa kaeshiteku. . . Oh nami no you ni  
Kono kokoro wa sarawarete

Kyo mo machi wa ai mo kawarazu omoi megurase  
Sore zore ni egaite yuku. . .  
Sayonara Ai o kureta ano hito wa  
Toui sora ni koi kogarete  
Kono hitomi ni yurameiteita

Utsuriyuku machi nami ni tameiki wa koboreta

Torre de Astronomia..  
Eran las 12 de la noche cuando la profesora dio por terminada la clase, lo cual produjo un alivio. El mal clima había ayudado a ello. Los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus telescopios así sus mapas celestiales con cansancio.  
-Wow - Laura se acerco a Daniela que luchaba contra el empaque de su telescopio - tuviste la maxima nota  
-Tuve ayuda - sonrio la chica mientras imitaba el gesto frío de Snape. Laura solto una risilla - veo que lo conoces  
-Bueno, Severus y yo somos amigos desde de primero. Digamos que ha sido como mi hermano mayor, el que jamás quise tener  
-Oh vaya, entonces serás de mucha ayuda.  
-Se que estuvimos de acuerdo en apoyarnos, pero... - Laura se detuvo. Daniela le sonrio.  
-Calma, no pienso lastimar a Sevy - ella suspiro - aunque...  
-Snape puede ser tonto, pero no canalla.  
-Eso diselo cuando reciba obsequios en navidad.  
Laura fruncio el entrecejo, pero luego abrio los ojos desmesuradamente. Daniela se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.  
-Así que...  
-Dejemos ese tema para después - la chica metio el telescopio a patadas - argh, esta cosa!  
-Dejame te ayudo, todo tiene un truco... - se inclino la Slytherin, pero entonces se detuvo - ese de abajo no es Potter??  
Daniela se asomo y asintio  
-Y no solo él, parece que alguien más va trás el...

Lily caminaba con cierta rapidez rumbo a los terrenos de la escuela. Era prefecta y no quería romper las reglas, pero ese mensaje le había despertado una curiosidad atroz.  
-Mas vale que sea algo importante...  
Entonces se detuvo en las entradas y olfateo un olor desagradable. Se volvio y vio a un chico de cabellos castaños, aunque tenia mechas de color negro (NdR: algo así como el pelo de Syaoran), de complexión mediana, mientras fumaba con toda calma.  
-Eh, sabes que esta...  
El chico ni tardo ni perezoso tiro el cigarrillo al piso y lo aplasto con fuerza. Le dirigio una mirada ironica a Lily y entro en el castillo. La chica lo observo. No era alguien que conociera, pero cuando dio la vuelta, había reconocido la insignia de Hufflepuff en su tunica.  
-Me pregunto quien sera - mascullo...  
-Evans??  
La chica se volvio y vio a James sonreírle con cierta tímidez.  
-Ah, Potter - ella sonrio levemente - perdona, me entretuve.  
-No hay problema, como tardabas, fui a buscarte. Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
-James Potter, el rey de la broma, preocupado??  
-No lo digo por mí - le sonrio calidamente - si te atrapan a tí, sera otro problema.  
Lily parpadeo sorprendida.  
-Te preocupa que me atrapen?  
-Vamos, yo tengo un historial tan largo como Hagrid, tu en cambio tienes futuro... - James se dio la vuelta. Lily lo siguio, aun desconcertada...

Las habitaciones de Hufflepuff estaba ubicada cerca de los invernaderos, en una especie de lugar selvatico. La entrada al lugar era unas enredaderas que funcionaban similar a las claves que daban con la señora Gorda de Gryffindor.  
La sala común se hallaba casí vacía, salvo por 2 personas que hablaban en susurros, mientras una de ellas recortaba unos papeles de colores brillantes.  
-Entonces dices que los muggles usan algo llamado brillantina?? - Cris hacia pedacitos los papelitos con las tijeras hasta no más poder  
-Sí, las usan las chicas para colocarse en los brazos, hombros o en el pecho - Silvia sonrio - eso me lo dijo mi hermana que trabaja en el Ministerio de asuntos muggles.  
-Entiendo, entiendo - Cris sonrio viendo el montoncito - y crees que esto me haga radiante?  
-Oh vamos, al grado de que tendras a miles de chicos tras de tí - Silvia rio - mas cuando sepan si tienes "más" papelitos  
Cris asintio contenta. Aunque su plan no era conquistar a muchos chicos, sino a uno en especial.  
Entonces se oyo un ruido y ambas chicas voltearon a ver al joven que se había topado Lily. Este solamente las miro un momento y siguio de largo rumbo a las habitaciones. Tan pronto desaparecio tras los doseles, Silvia miro a Cris.  
-Es el chico latino del que tanto hablan?  
-Sí, dicen que lo pusieron en traslado de un instituto de magia en México...y que por ente, es muy peligroso.  
-Oh vamos Cris, me parece lindo - Silvia sonrio. Cris nego.  
-Chica, los latinos son gente peligrosa. Este en especial, porque dicen que estuvo con pandillas que le dieron muchos problemas al ministerio de magia local, al grado de que tuvieron que cooperar con las autoridades muggles para crear la historia esa del chupacabras.  
-Wow, entonces....?  
-Sí, creo que andaban jugando con unas vacas y sin querer... - Cris nego - que escabroso...ahora vamos, tenemos que terminar esto para mañana!

Snape vigilaba con ahínco los rincones de los pasillos. Se acerca la una de la mañana, pero su insomnio era legendario, al grado de pensar que era un vampiro por así decirlo.  
-Más estupideces no pueden pensar - murmuro. En los últimos minutos había atrapado 2 parejas en plena acción y los había reportado, bajandoles puntos. Sin embargo, eso no lo llenaba de satisfacción. Aun cuando era "leal" a los Merodeadores, quería encontrar una buena excusa para castigarlos. Aun tenían que cobrar muchas deudas pendientes.  
-Severus?  
El mencionado se volvio y vio a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules penetrantes, pero fríos al extremo. Si hubiera sido otro, Snape hubiera jugado ver a Sirius Black en persona.  
-Regulus - Snape siseo - que haces tan noche? Aun cuando seas de mi casa, puedo castigarte.  
-Tengo noticias - sonrio el chico macabramente. Snape hizo una mueca. Regulus no podía ser el más opuesto a su hermano - y supongo te gustaran..tiene que ver con mi hermano...

Sirius, Remus y Peter se escurrían entre los arbustos acompañando de cerca a James y Lily. Ambos platicaban en voz baja y reían ante uno y otro comentario.  
-Ahora todo parece perfecto - sonrio Sirius - el plan da resultado.  
-Si es así, porque no los dejamos solos?  
-Paciencia Peter, paciencia - Remus asintio - sabemos que idioteces puede cometer James, aquí lo apoyaremos.  
-No lo se - Peter suspiro - debimos dejar a alguien vigilandonos, si nos atrapan sin la capa invisible, tendremos problemas  
-Nada que Pryngle no sepa - Sirius se detuvo - atentos, llegaron el unicornio.  
Efectivamente, la pareja se había detenido ante el unicornio de color dorado que rondaba en el corral de Hagrid. Lily estaba maravillada y musitaba cosas en voz alta sobre los unicornios. James parecía atento, pero Sirius noto como los ojos de su amigo se comían a la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al unicornio y le daba una manzana para comer. Finalmente James se acerco con cuidado y el unicornio retrocedio un poco, pero luego se acerco.  
-Tiene suerte de que sea un potrillo todavía - murmuro Remus - o James habría metido la pata.  
-Nuestro amigo no es tan tonto... - sonrio Sirius - bien, podemos retirarnos. Creo que James no podra...  
-Sirius, mira para alla!  
El susodicho volteo hacia donde señalaba Peter y abrio los ojos  
-Oh Dios, esto no se podía poner peor...

-Si alguien bebe sangre de unicornio, podra prolongar su vida - sonrio Lily acariciando la crin del potro - pero tendra una maldición tambien  
-Ya veo - James sonrio. Por suerte Lily estaba tan concentrada en su disertación que no había notado que James repetía a cada momento: ya veo. Simplemente el chico estaba fascinado y temía meter la pata diciendo alguna cosa. Se contentaba con admirarla, es lo más cerca que podía.  
-Lo ves Gates?? Típico de Potter...  
James se paro en seco. Se volvio y vio a Severus seguido de otra persona. Por un momento pense en que podría ser el novio de Lily, pero sus sospechas se confirmaron de golpe, cuando el chico miro desconcertado a James y luego a su novia, frente al unicornio. Este último parecio notar el ambiente tenso y salio corriendo, dejando a Lily con la mano en alto.  
-Alex - la chica tartamudeo - q-que haces aquí??  
-Como ves Gates - sonrio Severus con esa expresión malvada - creo que tu "novia" no cumple ciertos reglamentos establecidos, no es así Potter?  
James apreto los puños y metio su mano en la tunica listo para sacar la varita...

-Maldición! - rugio Sirius por lo bajo sacando su varita - Remus, prepara plan de contingencia.  
El susodicho asintio mientras Peter igual se alistaba para el ataque, cuando vieron a dos personas acercarse por el otro lado de la cerca.  
-Oh demonios, ahora que? - Black suspiro aguantando. Pero vio con sorpresa como eran Laura y otra chica de cabello rubio, que se acercaban con lentitud mientras miraban con embeleso al unicornio.  
-James! - dijo Laura con noñeria - que monada! Gracias por traernos a verlo! Esta precioso!  
-Sí, no pense que tuvieras tan buen gusto - la otra chica le guiño el ojo descaradamente. Atrás, James y Lily se miraron con desconcierto, mientras Alex fruncia el cejo extrañado. Severus le dirigio una mirada asesina a ambas chicas.  
-Que hacen...aquí?? - casí grita Severus. Laura sonrio maliciosamente.  
-James nos invito a Evans, McGregor y a mi a ver el unicornio. Fue un favor..ya sabes - le guiño el ojo.  
-Así es, solo que nosotras estabamos alla viendolo de otro ángulo - sonrio Daniela - no es así amiga?  
-Claro que sí amiga - Laura asintio a media risa. Severus noto que ese gesto era una burla total. Alex miro a Lily, ella asintio de forma automática.  
-Lo siento amor - murmuro la chica - debí avisarte  
-Oh, no hay problema - Alex suavizo su gesto - perdona mi actitud, pense que...  
-No pienses nada malo - Lily sonrio más controlada - bueno Potter, gracias por traerme. Nos veremos.  
James asintio entre aliviado y molesto. Tan pronto la pareja se alejo, este se lanzo sobre Severus que apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo para evitar que lo estrangulara.  
-SNAPE! - rugio James agitandolo contra el suelo.  
-Sueltame Potter! O te quitare puntos!! - se defendía entre manotazos  
-No podrás hacerlo cuando te rompa el cuello!!  
Rapidamente, Sirius y Remus salieron entre los arbustos, sujetando con fuerza a ambos  
-Te vere en el infierno Snape!! - rugio James que era sujetado por Sirius y Peter - lo juro!  
Snape escupio al suelo mientras era sujetado por Remus. Finalmente se solto de él y se dio la vuelta con paso rapido.  
-Voy a hablar con él - Daniela suspiro y se despidio de Laura - gracias por la noche chicos.  
Sirius le sonrio galantemente mientras se despedía. Al instante, sintio un pisotón y se volteo a ver a Laura que se iba con la cabeza bien en alto.  
-Hey, porque lo hiciste??  
-Coqueto - farfullo la chica mientras se perdía entre el bosque. Sirius nego con la cabeza.  
-Mujeres, quien las entiende??

Lily se despidio de su novio y subio a su habitación. Sin embargo, el corazón no dejaba de latirle con fuerza. Eso había sido una advertencia, pero una advertencia de que? Se suponía que James solo era un amigo, un conocido...  
Abrio la puerta y casí se tropieza con los libros que había en suelo.  
-Salenko! - exclamo la pelirroja - que te habia dicho??  
Una figura emergio entre los libros con un gesto asustado. Lily enarco una ceja mientras veía como el chico se ponía la camisa con rapidez al tanto que salía corriendo dirigiendole una sonrisa indulgente a la prefecta.  
-Galina Ivanova Salenko! - rugio Lily. Se oyo un respingo y una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules emergia con un gesto de culpabilidad.  
-Lily, no se supone que...  
-Suposiste mal - hizo a un lado la montaña de libros de la derecha - que hacen tus y mis libros aquí?  
-Pense me regañarias por tener un chico en mis habitaciones.  
-En eso he desistido en llamarte la atención, cada vez que lo hago, me ignoras totalmente  
-Entonces puedo traer a Jean Luke otra vez?? - sonrio picaramente  
-Claro que no! - trono - ahora acomoda tu biblioteca personal!  
Galina asintio mientras se acomodaba la blusa con rapidez y sacaba la varita haciendo que los libros se movieran hacia los estantes y los baules. Lily solto un suspiro. Galina era su mejor amiga desde primer año, de padres rusos, se había venido a vivir a Inglaterra años atrás. Su inglés contenía un deje ruso muy característico, pero que ella había logrado sacar ventaja: los chicos lo consideraban sexy...y no solo su acento: la joven era muy atractiva.  
-Que vivamos solo nosotras dos en esta habitación no significa que puedas traer chicos - le dijo Lily mientras se quitaba su ropa y se calzaba su camisón.  
-Porque no?? Negar mis impulsos solo me hara daño - ella le sonrio pícaramente - como con Potter  
Se oyo un golpe seco. Galina se volvio y vio a Lily mirandole con furia.  
-Que dijiste?  
-Sí. Escuche que Potter te invito a salir, que tal salieron las cosas?  
-No fue una cita - Lily subio de un salto a su cama - solo...fuimos de paseo.  
-Eso me suena a una cita - Galina sonrio - donde esta la santa Evans?? No se supone tienes novio?  
-Galina, no fue una cita!! - rugio la chica. Galina solto una risilla mientras terminaba de acomodar los libros.  
-Esta bien, te creo, pero por tu cara, parece que no.  
-Alex nos encontro a Potter y a mi - dijo Lily finalmente  
-Que?? Y que hacían?? - Galina se levanto de un salto curiosa.  
-Deja tus hormonas en paz, quieres???  
-Yo no tengo la culpa de que hallas espantado mi remedio - la chica suspiro - y tan bien que me la estaba pasando.  
-No me cuentes detalles de tu vida íntima - Lily hizo gesto de desagrado.  
-Vamos Evans, acaso no te apetece algun chico aparte de tu novio??  
-No, en realidad no - Lily se puso una almohada encima. Galina se acerco a la de ella y se quedo esperando. Finalmente, Lily se quito la almohada.  
-Sí - dijo con tono de rendición - si he tenido deseos..  
-Ya ves? La honestidad es lo más importante. Negar nuestros impulsos solo nos hace más daño. Bien, como veo que tu cita con Potter no funciono, igual puedo intentarlo  
Galina solo vio como un cojín volaba a su cabeza. Con habilidad logro esquivarlo.  
-Oye! - mascullo - porque fue eso???  
-Vamos a dormir - Lily se volvio y se cubrio con las cobijas. Era la forma de decir que el asunto había terminado. La rusa solo se encogio de hombros y subio a su cama.

Un sonido seco recorrio los pasillos del castillo. Snape se sujeto la mejilla izquierda enrojecida como si fuera a caersele mientras Daniela aun sostenía la mano en alto.  
-Muy gracioso Snape, muy gracioso - dijo en tono de mofa - bravo, eres un genio.  
-No te metas en mis asuntos - le espeto el chico furioso, pero se amedrento cuando vio a Daniela casí encima suyo.  
-No tienes derecho a sermonearme! - le señalo con el dedo - lo que hiciste hace rato fue una estupidez  
-Solo quería que Gates estuviera...  
-Nada de nadas! - Daniela chillo - solo querías vengarte de Potter. Si fuera así, mejor lo hubieras lanzado por el lago o hacerlo tropezar en el Gran Salón, no metiendolo en problemas con Evans!  
-Y desde cuando eres defensora de esos Gryffindors?!!  
-Desde que tu te volviste su enemigo! - Daniela se dio la vuelta y hablo en tono frío - buenas noches Snape.  
La chica se alejo con paso rapido. Severus solo lanzo un suspiro. Lo que más le molesto no fue la bofetada, sino que le hablara por su apellido.  
-Debiste embrujarla  
Severus se volvio y vio a Regulus acercarse entre las sombras. El primero hizo un gesto de desagrado.  
-No hables con Lucius de esto, entendido?  
-Como quieras - Black sonrio a medias - a proposito, linda chica.  
Regulus solo sintio cuando Snape le ponia la varita en el cuello.  
-Un comentario más de esos y juro que usare la varita para algo más aparte de revolver pociones, entendido?  
Regulus asintio mientras Snape lo soltaba y se daba la vuelta...

-No debiste acompañarme hasta aquí - Laura se detuvo frente a la entrada de la mazmorra. Sirius se encogio de hombros.  
-Puede haber sujetos malos en las esquinas.  
-Yo soy mala - le sonrio - recuerdas?  
-Sí, no se me olvida - Sirius sonrio. Laura le correspondio el gesto. Ambos se quedaron así un rato, pero en el momento que ambos dieron un paso adelante, retrocedieron.  
-Buenas noches - Laura dijo la contraseña y entro. Sirius nego con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Snape aparecio y sin mirarlo, paso por su lado. Por un momento, Black tuvo deseos de golpearlo, pero noto la marca de una mano en su mejilla.  
-Supongo McGregor hizo el trabajo por mí - se dijo satisfecho mientras se dirigía bostezando hacia la torre de Gryffindor...

James solto un sonoro bostezo mientras Remus se rascaba la cabeza con insistencia.  
-Como dormiste??  
-He tenido mejores noches - musito James ajustandose las gafas - y tu?  
-Estoy acostumbrado. Ya sabes.. - sonrio Remus - vaya susto que tuvimos ayer no?  
James asintio con una leve sonrisa. Es cierto que casí había sido atrapado, pero la sonrisa de Evans había valido la pena.  
-Supongo ahora desistirás de Lily no?? Sabes que Gates te vigilara más de cerca  
James se encogio de hombros. Remus solto un largo suspiro  
-Vas a terminar en la enfermería con Madamme Ponfrey.  
James hizo caso omiso de las palabras de Remus. Se levanto al ver entrar a dos chicas que platicaban animosamente mientras les saludaba con un gesto de agradecimiento. Ambas le devolvieron el saludo y se acercaron a la mesa.  
-Hey Potter, bonita noche no?  
-Se que eres una Slytherin - murmuro el merodeador - pero te debo la vida  
-No es nada - Laura emitio su característica sonrisa de media luna - el plan corrio a cargo de ella.  
-McGregor - se levanto Remus con una reverencia - salvaste a un Merodeador, te debemos la vida.  
-Ya Lupin - ella solto una risilla - hablas como si hubieramos rescatado a la reina Madre.  
-Mas que eso - se escucho detrás de ellas. Sirius Black aparecio con un par de rosas, que entrego a las chicas. Daniela estaba encantada mientras Laura le dirigía una mirada hóstil a su rosa y luego a la de Daniela. Este gesto no paso desapercibido por Sirius, que inmediatamente saco una rosa extra.  
-Que? - le espeto la Slytherin - acaso hice algo más??  
-No - le sonrio - esta es por tí.  
Laura hizo una mueca de molestía, pero un color rojizo ilumino sus mejillas.  
-Sí, lo que digas - mascullo con un tono serio mientras la tomaba.  
-Bueno, las invitamos a la mesa, esto hay que celebrarlo.  
-No, esta bien así - dijo McGregor - aparte no creo Laura sea bien aceptada por sus compatriotas.  
-Sí, debo mantener la imagen - guiño el ojo la morena.  
-Bien, bien - musito Black - pero si alguien las amenaza, cuenten con nosotros.  
-Dudo pase eso, pero gracias por el apoyo - las dos chicas se retiraron mientras cuchicheaban en voz baja. Al instante, aparecieron Galina y Lily. Estas dos se sentaron y por suerte, los suspiros de James fueron apagados por los de otros 10 chicos que se comían literalmente a la rusa con los ojos.  
-Salenko, reina sexy - musito Sirius con un acento seductor. Galina le dirigio una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones. Ambos comenzaron a silbarse mutuamente y dirigirse miradas de deseo, para finalmente estallar en risas.  
-Es una de las chicas más sexys de la escuela - murmuro Peter embelesado - y tu le haces caso, me sorprende.  
-Ahh, sino fuera una prima lejana - suspiro Sirius con una sonrisa, pero luego nego con la cabeza - naaa, aparte es una de mis mejores am....  
Entonces sintio un piquete en la nuca y se volvio rapidamente. Las mesas parecían lo más tranquilas.  
-Sucede algo Canuto? - murmuro James.  
-No, nada...parece que solo fue una advertencia - Sirius se dio la vuelta. Mientras, en la mesa de Slytherin, Snape se dirigio con su característico paso hacia el sitio que ocupaba Laura. Esta al verlo, guardo rapidamente su varita.  
-Haciendole bromas a Black no? - siseo tomando asiento - supongo los celos son la razón.  
-Yo no estoy celosa - le espeto Laura - solamente que ese idiota...  
-Vaya, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo - sonrio Snape probando un poco de avena. Laura guardo la varita y le miro con detenimiento. Snape hizo una mueca, tocandose la mejilla.  
-Sí, fue ?  
-No, en realidad te portaste como un idiota. Eso fue muy bajo, aun para tí.  
-Digamos que quería tomar revancha, pero el tiro no salio como yo esperaba. Habrá otras oportunidades.  
-Con las cuales espero yo cooperar - se sento un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos grises - Snape, prima.  
-Vladimir - sonrio Laura - que paso? Pryngle al fin te solto?  
-En cierta manera - El Slytherin sonrio maliciosamente. Si alguien era un rival como Snape de los Merodeadores, era Vladimir Duran. Algunos decían que era demasiado listo para estar en Slytherin, pero demasiado sucio como para estar en Gryffindor. Era mitad rumano, tal vez por eso parecía tener un cierto aire vampirico que correspondía a leguas con su nombre.  
-Duran - murmuro Snape - ahora que haras? Incendiar la cocina o hacer explotar el salón principal.  
-Eso no lo había pensado - Vlad miro hacia el techo - si pongo unas cargas allí.  
-Basta ya - mascullo Laura - mi tía me dijo que te cuidara.  
-No puedes detener el progreso... - sonrio el chico.  
-Dudo eso sea progreso - Laura suspiro.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, Cris había observado la escena con cierta curiosidad.  
-Extraño - penso - que hacían ellas allí?  
-Escuche un rumor - aparecio Silvia de repente al tanto que se servía cereal - buenos días.  
-Buenos días, que escuchaste?  
-Que los Merodeadores estaban de juerga ayer en la noche, pero estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos. Adivina quien los salvo?  
-Esa chica de Slytherin y de Ravenclaw?  
-Bingo. Snape iba por un pez gordo, pero se le escapo.  
-Potter - Cris se toco la nariz respingada con seriedad - igual y esto nos puede servir a futuro...trajiste eso??  
Silvia saco de su tunica un pequeño saco de cuero. Cris sonrio mientras lo tocaba con sus uñas recien pintadas...

-Daniela! Que afortunada eres!!  
-Sí, recibiste una flor del galan de Hogwarts!  
-Quiero tocar tu mano!!  
Daniela sonreía, pero con deseos de salir corriendo. Desde que se había sentado en su mesa, varias chicas se le habían echado encima, tratando de saber detalles de su encuentro con Sirius Black, y aparte de tocarle las manos o la misma rosa.  
-Atrás arpías, atrás - Rowena aparecio haciendolas a un lado - dejenla respirar.  
Las chicas soltaron varios suspiros de decepción y de molestia mientras volvían a sus asientos.  
-Gracias - Daniela solto un suspiro de alivio - me salvaste.  
-No se que tanto interés por un tipo como Black - Rowena nego mientras se subía los anteojos - pasame una tostada por favor.  
Daniela miro a su amiga que le untaba mantequilla a la tostada con frenesí, mientras trataba de quitarse el cabello despeinado negro de la frente. A diferencia de ella, Rowena era una toda Ravenclaw: estudiosa, inteligente...aunque con una cierta tendencia a ignorar a los hombres. Por un momento llego a pensar que ella tenía otros gustos, pero el hallazgo de la foto de un chico en la cabecera, le hacía ver que había pasado malos ratos.  
-Sucede algo? Acaso me peine de más?  
-No, solo veía que sino te cortas ese cabello, terminaras por comertelo.  
-No es mi culpa - Rowena se lo acomodo en una coleta con rapidez - es el cabello de mi familia. Todas las mujeres Lineker lo tenemos así.  
-No me digas - Daniela cuchareo su cereal - supongo tampoco iras al baile de Navidad  
-Daniela, eres mi amiga - Rowena dejo la tostada que parecía tener kilos y kilos de mantequilla - pero si vuelves a tratar de ligarme a alguien...  
-No te ligo con nadie, solo que no es bueno ir al baile sola.  
-Aja y quien va a invitarme??  
-Podría pedirle a uno de mis amigos y...  
-Olvídalo, lo decía para que no lo hicieras - la chica suspiro - sabes que pienso de los bailes  
-No serán los chicos??  
-Los hombres son un hato de bestias, todos ellos.  
-Acaso señor desconocido te hizo mucho daño y tu corazón esta tan cicatrizado que no puedes volver a amar.  
-El Señor desconocido me hizo ver que los hombres solo piensan en tener sexo con quien se les plazca.  
-Rowena! Aquí no! - Daniela rio mientras fingía escandalizarse. Esto hizo que Rowena igual riera un poco y luego soltara un suspiro.  
-En serio, no quiero...relacionarme con nadie.  
-Sí, pero...  
Entonces se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y al ritmo de una canción de Santana (Smooth para los entendidos), 3 chicas emergieron caminando con paso decidido entre las mesas. Algunos chicos soltaron un suspiro, otros varios sibidos, así flores por el camino.  
-Las 3 "S" - murmuro Rowena con hastío. Daniela asintio con una mueca. En la mesa Hufflepuff, Silvia y Cris se cruzaron de brazos. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lily y Galina hicieron un gesto de asco con el dedo, mientras Los Merodeadores miraban el recorrido de Narcissa y Bellatrix Black así Elena Silverman.  
Al instante, Malfoy con Langestre y Regulus Black se levantaron de sus asientos, cediendolos con hipocrita galantería. Laura, Snape y Vlad solo enarcaron una ceja.  
-Ese estupido hermano mio - murmuro Sirius - por suerte, mi madre dudo me extrañe con semejante idiota.  
-No hagas caso - mascullo James - además sabes que puedes venir a dormir a mi casa siempre.  
-Gracias, pero mi tío Alphard me prometio una generosa recompensa si sacaba varios EXTASIS.  
-Me alegra eso. A proposito, como esta Andromeda??  
-James, no te presentare a mi prima y menos dejare que te cases con ella!  
-Bromeaba hombre, bromeaba - sonrio James. La prima de Sirius era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido, pero ya estaba comprometida con un prominente mago.  
-Eso me demuestra que me respetas - sonrio Sirius notando a donde iba la mirada de su amigo: Lily conversaba con animosidad con Galina. Al instante, Alex aparecio y le dio un fuerte abrazo por detrás. James hubiera soltado una mueca de disgusto, pero vio con rareza como Lily no parecía corresponder con la misma intensidad el abrazo.  
-Vieron eso??  
-Ver que?? - pregunto Remus.  
-Eso! Lily no lo abrazo como siempre!  
-Hombre James, yo no abrazaría a mi novia con ganas luego de no dormir bien - musito Sirius - vamos, solo estas paranoico  
-Se lo que ví! Porque nadie me hace caso??  
Pero la pregunta del merodeador quedo flotando en el aire.

-Así que señor Santos - Dumbledore se inclino sobre su escritorio mientras miraba al joven latino - he tenido reportes sobre ciertos aspectos de su conducta.  
El chico miro con cierto hastío al director, mientras sacaba unos cigarrillos de su chaqueta. Con un gesto de "puedo?" miro al profesor. Este asintio, para sorpresa de él. Rapidamente, guardo el paquete de cigarros.  
-Director - dijo el chico - se que ha tenido reportes, pero en realidad no he cometido faltas graves. El ambiente de Inglaterra es demasiado estricto "mi buen"  
-Entiendo eso mi buen - sonrio Dumbledore. El joven emitio una leve sonrisa - pero temo que sino socializa, tendre que darle de baja en algunas notas.  
-Capto el punto "mano" - el chico se levanto como dando por terminada la reunión. Dumbledore se levanto igualmente.  
-Espere, creo que esto le interesara - alargo un papel - se hara una banda para el baile de Navidad. Supe que toca algo la batería.  
-Solo lo básico, "me cae" - el chico tomo el papel y dio media vuelta, mientras Dumbledore emitía una ligera sonrisa.

_ -Wow, podemos seguir tocando más J-pop? - sugerí mientras los chicos me sonreían.  
-Bueno, eso depende de que tan bien domines la guitarra?? - sonrio James  
-Muy graciosos...vamos otra vez!!!_

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Generalmente las historias de los Merodeadores se ubican entre la decada de los setenta y ochentas, para hacerla coincidir con la época que Rowling escribe Harry Potter. Sin embargo, en esta historia quise tomarme la libertad de manejarla en una época más actual (tal vez un sacrílegio para muchos, pero por los elementos que deseo manejar, será más sencillo y no habrá lugar a malentendidos).  
En cuanto a la canción que interpretan esta vez, es "The Fourth Avenue Cafe", un clásico del J-pop interpretado por L'ArcEnCiel, y que además es uno de los endings de la popular serie "Rurouni Kenshin".  
Un agradecimiento a Natty Potter, Rosemary Black, Tokayo, Merodeadora, Fleur y Syringen por sus reviews. 


	4. A volar joven

TML> Harry Potter fanfic  
"Los Leones Indomables"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 4: A volar joven.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, así que no me demandes

Lily miraba con hastío la cuerda mágica alrededor de ella. No estaba borracha, eso era seguro.  
-Hic - mascullo. Apreto la boca. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no lo suficiente para amarrarla. Lo malo es que la cuerda no la soltaría hasta estar totalmente sobría.  
-Yo no bebo - se recargo contra un árbol en las afueras del Castillo. Bueno, eso decía ella, pero últimamente había pasado a ver demasiado. Sino hubiera sido por sus amigas, le habrían quitado su insignia de prefecto.  
-Todo es culpa de él - murmuro molesta.  
-Culpa de quien?  
Lily dio un respingo. Levanto la vista y vio a un confundido James acercarse. Esto no podía ser peor.  
-Potter, que diablos haces aquí?  
-Bueno, escuche algo de una cuerda, Lily Evans y cerveza. Creo que no hay que ser genio para deducir el resto.  
Lily bajo la mirada apenada. Si su enfermedad con el alcohol no fuese suficiente, ya eran dos veces en el día que tenía que agachar orgullo ante él..precisamente ante él.  
-Dejame sola, estare bien.  
Pero James no escucho. Se agacho a lado de ella y miro con detenimiento la cuerda  
-Que haces? Dejame...  
-Naa, y la oportunidad de burlarme? Ni loco - sonrio levemente. Lily le dirigio una mirada asesina, pero entonces noto como las amarras se soltaban de su cuerpo. James sonrio con la varita en alto.  
-Listo, la cuerda se activa ante el alcohol en tu sangre. Solo tuve que cambiar el modo de la cuerda a "sobrio"  
-G-Gracias - sopeso la chica a su pesar y le miro frotandose los brazos - no entiendo como le haces  
-A que te refieres?  
-No estudias, generalmente estas en citas con muchas chicas, haces travesuras y aun así, eres de los mejores del colegio.  
-La magia es una cosa de lógica por asi decirlo - sonrio - gracias por el cumplido.  
Lily se mordio la lengua. Sin querer lo había elogiado. Seguro tendría que sopesar ahora su perotodada de que era el mejor.  
Sin embargo, James siguio sonriendo, con esa misma sonrisa que había derretido a tantas chicas.  
Inclusive a ella.  
-Bueno, te dejo meditar - le guiño el ojo - luego nos vemos.  
-Aun no piensas vengarte de mi?  
James se levanto y se dio la vuelta.  
-Evans, la venganza es algo que se debe disfrutar, no crees?  
Lily trago saliva mientras James se alejaba. Eso no le había gustado en lo absoluto...

Snape miro con cierta curiosidad el bate. Arriba, Diane se movía con agilidad entre los aros. Sin embargo, el corte en su mejilla y un leve moretón en la otra indicaban algo contrario.  
-Maldición - murmuro mientras se tocaba la barbilla.  
-Jackson! - grito Snape - va otra!  
Entonces dio un pisotón al suelo. Al instante, 1 blugger emergio de su caja. Snape al instante, la golpe con todas sus fuerzas, para luego rapidamente sacar su varita y lanzarse un hechizo. La blugger se convirtio en 3 quaffles.  
-Vaaa! - Diane se lanzo de frente. De un fuerte manotazo desvio la primera. La segunda le tiro una patada que hizo que apretara los dientes de dolor. La tercera le rozo la cabeza y parecio dirigirse hacia su meta. Sin embargo, la chica giro maestralmente y de un puntapie a ciegas, la desvio lo suficiente para que esta cambiara su trayectoria. La quaffle encantada golpeo el borde del aro, desviandose.  
-Sí! - exclamo emocionada la chica. Sin embargo, una cuarta quaffle pauso rauda, metiendose por uno de los aros laterales - oye! Eso fue trampa!  
-Jamás te descuides - sonrio Snape mientras agitaba el bate. Diane murmuro un par de palabras altisonantes por lo bajo, mientras se preparaba para una nueva carga del Slytherin.

-Eres único Sirius, eres único...  
-Quieren parar de recriminar mi estupidez?  
-No, en realidad nos divertimos bastante, no James, Peter? - sonrio Remus. James bajo su vista de una revista de Quidditch y asintio. A lado, estaba Peter armando un rompecabezas mágico.  
-Vaya bola de amigos que tengo - el moreno entorno los ojos.  
-La chica te había perdonado casí casí y luego sales con el comentario de tu popularidad. Eres más egocentrico...  
-Quería saber, me dio curiosidad.  
-Sí, para subir más tu estima hasta los cielos. Debiste pensar más en ella.  
-Vale, vale...eche todo a perder. Ahora ayudenme!  
-El destino te ayudo Black - murmuro James hablando en tono serio - porque debemos hacerlo nosotros?  
-Porque son mis amigos??  
-Lo somos, pero no vamos a estar resolviendo cada lío que tengas, especialmente con Aurie.  
-Vamos James, igual podrías hacer buenas migas con la pelirroja y pierdes la oportunidad.  
-No tengo necesidad de fraternizar con Evans por ahora.  
Sirius miro a Remus. Este parecio sorprendido.  
-Escuche bien, no quieres fraternizar con Evans??  
James parecio adivinar los pensamientos de sus dos mejores amigos y luego volteo hacia Peter. Este parecio entender y sacando su varita hechizo el rompecabezas. Este tomo una figura distinta: la copa de Quidditch.  
-Tu obsesión por ello, te va matar.  
-De camino al Castillo ví a Jackson practicando...con Snape.  
-Vamos, que ayuda le puede brindar el bola de sebo a ella?  
-No me gusto nada. Tenemos que concentrarnos.  
-James, vas a tirar un año de escuela por esto?  
-Creeme. No es tirarlo. Vamos a ser campeones.  
-Y lo seremos - Remus mordisqueo su pluma - pero Snape no creo que pueda ayudar en algo. Sabes que es pésimo para la escoba.  
-Eso no signifique no sea bueno en otras cosas - James entrecerro los ojos. Entonces se oyeron unos toques a la puerta. Frank entro y miro a James. Este sonrio.  
-Perfecto...han llegado...

Sam levanto la vista mientras una cansada Lily entraba a la habitación.  
-No preguntes - le miro antes de que ella dirigiera algo - voy a bañarme.  
Sam asintio y solo vio como su amiga entraba al servicio. Al instante, la puerta se abrio. Galina y Valerie emergieron con una bolsa entre las manos.  
-Que hacen aquí??  
-Tenemos un recado para tu amiga - comento Valerie con acento de mafiosa. Sam entorno los ojos.  
-Bien chicas, dejense de chorradas, si es una bomba, las corro!  
Entonces Galina abrio la bolsa, dejando ver su contenido. Sam ahogo una expresión de sorpresa...

Al día siguiente, en el Gran Comedor, los merodeadores veían un diagrama de Quidditch sobre la mesa de Gryffindor.  
-Necesitamos más fuerza por este lado - comento James viendo el mapa que se movía mágicamente - entendido Max?  
El cazador asintio y miro a Frank.  
-Me parece bien, pero necesito más cobertura. Lamentablemente nuestros dos golpeadores son diestros y las bluggers son ambidiestras.  
-No tenemos la culpa de que nuestra genética no sea de tu agrado - se mosqueo Sirius, pero luego sonrio - lo tendremos en cuenta.  
-Y tu Galina, procura alejarte de los golpeadores enemigos. Eres buena, pero tu físico podría dejarnos sin buscador.  
-Tratare de hacerlo capitán - murmuro la pequeña.  
Dos mesas después, el equipo de Hufflepuff miraba con cierta extrañeza la escena.  
-Que se supone que hacen? - comento uno de los cazadores - eso no debería ser secreto?  
-Pues parecen demasiado confiados - murmuro secamente Amos. Ioana paso a lado suyo terminando de desayunar - hey Jackson, sabes que traen ellos entre manos??  
-No, porque me preguntas?  
-Eres amiga de varios Gryffies, debes tener algo de info.  
-No Amos, lo siento - Ioana parecía molesta - si quieres información, ve a la mesa y preguntales.  
El capitán hizo una mueca mientras Ioana se alejaba.  
-Últimamente ando de malas - comento uno de los golpeadores - con ese caracter, estaría en el equipo.  
-No lo sabes..?  
-A que se refiere capitán?  
-Ioana sería la mejor del equipo sino hubiera tenido ese accidente  
-Accidente??  
-No recuerdan a una formidable cazadora que teníamos?  
-Ahh, era ella - el golpeador se volvio a mirarla - pero esta disitnta.  
-Jackson era la mejor cazadora del equipo. Con ella hubieramos podido llegar al campeonato, pero en el partido por la victoria contra Slytherin...ella...  
Los jugadores del equipo abrieron los ojos ante el comentario de Amos.  
-Puede quedar ciega?  
Amos asintio lentamente mientras seguía viendo la mesa de los Gryffindor.

-Idiota Quidditch - mascullo la chica - que tanto le ven a ese deporte?  
-Supongo que es algo noble  
Ioana se volvio hacia el autor. Era Remus que emergía de uno de los salones.  
-Lupin, buenos días para tí. Te diviertes?  
-Yo solo dije la verdad, no quería picarte.  
-Pues ya lo hiciste, gracias. Con permiso.  
-Oye, espera, quiero pedirte un favor.  
-Ah sí, pues yo no tengo ganas de atenderlo - le espeto la joven. Sin embargo, Remus no parecía darse cuenta y la sujeto del brazo - oye, que haces??  
-Ven, esto te ayudará, vamos.  
-Pero... - la chica iba a golpearlo, pero Remus ya la estaba arrastrando rumbo a la salida del Castillo.

De vuelta en el comedor, Regulus iba a servirse algo de leche en su tazón de cereal, cuando vio algo que hizo que casí salpicara toda la mesa con la garrafa de leche.  
-Por Merlín! - se levanto - Diane!  
La susodicha entro con varios magullones en la cara, así un ojo morado. El brazo derecho tenía un vendaje que llegaba inclusive hasta el codo, donde se veía una mancha rojiza.  
-Hey - sonrio la joven a su mesa - que les pasa? Porque esas caras?  
-Pero que diablos te hicieron?? - enarco una ceja Rookwood.  
-Nada, nada - la joven tomo asiento - solo prácticas.  
-Practicas? - Grabble parpadeo - con que diablos? Un dragón??  
-Se podría decir que sí - se escucho una voz siseante arriba de ellos. Era Snape que tomo asiento, mientras se servía una tostada.  
-Snape - Regulus se acerco amenazante - que pretendes?? Matar a nuestra guardiana antes del encuentro con Ravenclaw??  
-Claro que no idiota - Snape le miro fríamente - no es así capitan??  
Una figura rubia emergio acompañada de una joven bastante bonita, salvo por la cara de asco que adornaba su rostro.  
-Malfoy - trago saliva Regulus. El susodicho alzo un bastón con la efigie de una serpiente mientras señalaba al menor de los Black.  
-Regulus, yo le dí permiso a Snape de entrenar a nuestra guardiana. Alguna objeción?  
-Va a matarla...  
-No creo eso suceda - el rubio volteo a ver a su guardiana - que dices Jackson?  
-Estoy perfectamente - sonrio la Slytherin - unos golpes no me detendran.  
-Pero porque? - Lanstrage hizo una mueca. Malfoy señalo con su bastón la mesa de los Griffies.  
-Supongo saben del nuevo guardián de Gryffindor no?  
-El tal Sunrider? Pero si parece un nerd!  
-Nerd?? - Lucius se puso rojo - que nerd! Ese idiota jugaba para la selección juvenil Checa!  
Todos los Slytherin abrieron los ojos sorprendidos mientras volteaban hacia la mesa de los Leones. Como si lo notaran, Vassili levanto su vista hacia ellos. Una leve sonrisa emergio de su rostro.

-Así que no lo has perdonado?  
-Iba a hacerlo - Aurie engullo una tostada rapidamente - echs unch imbechil  
-Aurora, tus modales - suspiro Lissete. La chica trago de un bocado el resto mientras bebía de un trago un vaso de leche.  
-Aun molesta?? - llego Sylver mientras se servía comida como para un pequeño regimiento. Lissete asintio.  
-Y aparte es una maleducada.  
-Dejala ser - sonrio el Ravenclaw. Lissete lo fulmino con la mirada - oye, estas bien? Te noto de malas.  
-Un poco - la joven miro de reojo al guardián de Gryffindor en plena conferencia - me pregunto que tanto hacen  
-Planeando su estrategia, se ven demasiado confiados.  
-Dicen que los dos novatos que tienen, son una maravilla.  
-Eso pense, pero solo juegan distinto, es todo, en especial la tal Salenko.  
-Ah pillín - sonrio Lissete - una nueva conquista?  
-Claro que no! - se sonrojo Sylver - Wynona me mataría.  
-Wynona? La que se esta besuqueando con Leonidas?  
El chico parpadeo y volteo hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Efectivamente, una guapa morena se estaba dando un beso de cero amistad con un chico bastante fornido, que era golpeador del equipo. Sylver se le cayo la mandíbula hasta el suelo.  
-Pero...es mi compañero...  
-Te digo, te digo - suspiro su prima. Sylver agacho cabeza y se levanto.  
-Perdí el apetito  
-Oye no, no puedes dejarnos todo esto aquí! Es un desperdicio!  
Pero el aludido no respondio mientras salía del gran Comedor. Aurie miro a su amiga.  
-Supongo que volveremos a empezar.  
Lissete asintio cuando por el lugar donde salio su primo, entro algo que la dejo con el ojo cuadrado.  
-Pero que..? - alcanzo a decir cuando medio comedor hizo la misma expresión. Lily Evans había entrado con una remera que decía: amo a James Potter. El mensaje parpadeaba y canturreaba "eres un amor, eres lo máximo" de manera mágica.  
-Prongs - Sirius parpadeo - tu...hiciste eso??  
-Sí, que paso con eso del Quidditch y dejar todo por la paz? - pregunto Frank. James solo sonrio, pero el gesto se amplio al notar como la pelirroja, a todas luces hecha una furia, se dirigía hacia él.  
-Contento ya Potter?? - mascullo furiosa. James la miro con detenimiento  
-Una vuelta...  
-Que? Que estas diciendo?? - el tono de Lily se elevo peligrosamente. El resto del equipo trago saliva. Habían visto como la pelirroja había bajado su mano hasta la varita.  
-Claro o quieres que cuente como te ví ayer?  
-N-No tienes pruebas! Solo es un engaño!  
James siguio sonriendo y entonces saco una vasija de tamaño mediano de entre sus piernas. Lily enarco una ceja, pero cuando vio que el merodeador sacaba su varita y golpeaba su sien, sacando de la misma una especie de hilo plateado, para luego depositarlo en el interior de la vasija, dio un paso atrás.  
-Me lo regalo mi abuela. Los pensaderos no saben mentir - le guiño el ojo. La cara de Lily se puso roja como un tomate. Como si le costara dio un paso al frente y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Los silbidos y aplausos en el Gran Comedor no se hicieron esperar.  
-Eres un maldito! - apreto los dientes - ayer pense que...  
-Sigue pensandolo... - Potter se levanto y se hinco frente a ella. Rebusco en su túnica y saco un anillo - Lily Evans, aceptas ser mi novia?  
Un silencio sepulcral inundo el gran Comedor.  
-Que... - alcanzo a mascullar Sirius. Inclusive el plano mágico del campo se había detenido, mientras las figuras estaban a la orilla del mismo, viendo la escena.  
Pero la más aturdida era Lily. Por un lado había sufrido una humillación terrible, pero ahora esto...un conjunto de emociones de todo tipo habían llegado de golpe a su cerebro, dejandola aturdida, desconcertada.  
Y reacciono como se esperaba.  
Simplemente alzo la varita como un vaquero del viejo Oeste y disparo contra el pobre James Potter, que salio volando por todo el comedor, para finalmente caer al otro lado, enmedio de un gran estruendo.  
-Uy, eso dolio - murmuro Sirius mientras iba trás su amigo. Aurora y compañia, fueron por su parte a ver a Lily, que salía volando del gran Comedor.

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Capítulo muy corto, para como generalmente los hago, pero era necesario, ya que planeo reorganizar esta historia, pero a partir de este momento. Espero no les disguste y sigan leyendo. Gracias por los comentarios :3. Dedicado a la dueña de las quincenas XD 


End file.
